Dunkelheit
by Vientoyhielo
Summary: Tras haber perdido una apuesta, Eren Jaeger se ve arrastrado a emprender un camino hacia un extraño lugar que tiene cierta fama de ser visitado por las personas más excéntricas de Sina. ¿Qué clase de misterios aguardan en dicho sitio? ¿Y qué será de él cuando empieza a frecuentar el sitio por aquél hombre de aura oscura que le atendía en la barra? [ErenxLevi][AU!Steampunk][NoName]
1. No Name lounge and bar

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Créanme que si fuesen míos haría que Eren y Levi tuviesen varios hijos.

 **Pareja:** Eren x Levi. También puede contener algunos roces de otras parejas, eso luego se verá mientras que lo vaya escribiendo, no obstante la pareja principal es la ya mencionada.

 **Dedicado a:** _ **Ame8910**_ , quien desde hace un tiempo se ha aguantado mis muletillas :'D _**Bella Yaoista**_ , mi linda partner de roleplay y me ayudó con el título uwu Y también para _**Soulxphantom**_ , en verdad pensaba en dedicarte algo para cuando mejorara aún más la escritura y lograra hacer angst :'D pero me ayudaste mucho con esto y creo que mereces una dedicatoria ;w;

 **Advertencias:** Relaciones homosexuales, lenguaje vulgar, violencia, posiblemente en algún futuro habrá contenido sexual (también conocido como lemon). Por ahora esas son las advertencias que hay que tomar en cuenta.

 **Dunkelheit**

 _Atrápalos y mátalos_

 _Tu única esperanza es la maldad_

 _No moriré_

 _Me mantendré en silencio_

 _Voy a mantenerte por todo lo alto_

 _Estás por tu cuenta_

 _Espera hasta el amanecer y luego vete_

 _ **Broken bones - Chvrches**_

 **Capítulo uno: No Name Lounge and Bar**

 _Año 2316, Sina_

¿Cuánto tiempo puede tomar un cambio grande en la vida de alguien? A veces transcurre tanto como un siglo, otras veces sólo basta un parpadeo.

A la humanidad en sí le costó un poco de trabajo llegar hasta donde se encuentra justo ahora, cumpliendo el sueño de muchos hombres, algo que sólo eran fantasías de los que en el pasado fueron revolucionarios de la tecnología; autos voladores, millones de trenes elevándose por el aire a alta velocidad, con energía renovable y limpia, hasta algo que años atrás hubiese sido descabellado: edificios tan altos y tan poblados de plantas en sus muros, incluso las mismas calles y aceras estaban suspendidas en el aire, apoyadas en una superficie bastante lejos de la verdadera tierra que los sostenía. En resumen, un mundo bastante distinto al que se conoció por siglos.

Por supuesto, desde tiempos inmemorables se ha hablado de la pureza, y que para que esta se manifestara debía de haber algo que fuera la contraparte; Yin y Yang, blanco y negro, luz y oscuridad; sólo había que observar un poco más a través de lo que ya se ve, leer entre líneas lo que se ha escrito ─en cualquier ámbito─. Si pones atención a cosas tan pequeñas, te sorprenderías por notar lo que existe.

Sina por ejemplo era un país muy popular por la prosperidad envolvente que enamoraba a sus visitantes cada vez que llegan o al momento en que es observada de lejos en los coloridos hologramas vía internet o televisiva, además de aludir lo previamente expuesto. A primera vista, Sina no es más que uno de los sitios soñados para vivir y crecer, un país compuesto de edificios altos y brillantes lo hacían ver como el palacio más colosal y codiciado, donde había avances tecnológicos abrumadores, pero nadie se detiene a pensar si sería duro entrar a tan espléndido estilo de vida. He aquí el problema de tan ilustre nación.

Cuando estás cansado de tu estilo de vida por ciertos problemas económicos en tu tierra, ¿Cómo evitar el impulso de querer dejarlo todo atrás y empezar de cero en un lugar que se ve muchísimo mejor? Pese a lo antipatriota que resulta escucharse, muchas personas se ven arrastradas a esa tentación, porque simple y llanamente no encuentran otra opción u otro camino por el cuál salir de sus propias desgracias. Desde hace siglos se considera una conducta propia del ser humano, no obstante otra ley de los seres vivos es la supervivencia del más fuerte, ¿no? Esas personas que huyen de la desdicha y lanzan todo al caño, dejando los análisis para luego y sumiéndose quizás a una vida peor que la anterior, y condenándose eternamente a una realidad irreversible. Aquellos que siempre existieron y que siempre existirán: los inmigrantes; sea lícitamente o ilícitamente, migrar es una de las actividades más duras a las que alguien se pueda someter.

La dificultad quiebra a cualquiera, le muestra sus debilidades y cuando estas son en demasía puede llegar a matar sus esperanzas y su propia humanidad, y a raíz de la asfixiante necesidad sienten que deben hacer cosas que para muchos eran aberrantes. Lo que tiempo atrás les hubiese hecho sentirse avergonzados de sí mismos, quizás ya no les daría tanta vergüenza ahora en esas condiciones, al fin y al cabo podrían mantenerse un poco más calientes, darle algo de comer a sus hijos, sobrevivirían unos días, meses y ─con algo de suerte─ unos cuantos años más.

Aunque ya en el mundo hubo quienes recibieron su lección, la bondad no era absoluta en ningún aspecto, sólo podría decirse que se trataba de algo tan fantasioso como la misma _perfección_. ¿Cómo iba existir la cordialidad sin que hubiese una pizca de malicia en el mundo? ¿Acaso se podría identificar la pureza sin haber visto lo que era la corrupción? ¿Era posible saber qué era la suavidad sin conocer la aspereza? Cada una de esas contradicciones se complementan con la otra, en cualquier sistema una cosa dependería de la presencia de la otra. Así de simple.

El problema es que muchos ven sólo los que les gustaría ver ─o a los que los poderosos les gusta mostrar─, y se sorprenderían al notar que hasta Sina, tan rebosante de lujos, el país soñado al que todos quieren pertenecer, también tenía su lado oscuro, justo en aquellos rincones que sólo los excéntricos y algunos ingenuos iban a visitar. Lugares descubiertos fortuitamente o adrede, llevando de la mano a la curiosidad la mayoría de las veces.

.

─ Paso ─ Resopló Connie mirando las barajas de sus manos.

Eran esa clase de acciones las que te decían que ese jugador no tenía buenas cartas para su jugada. No fue mala elección de su parte aguardar, lo cual no era muy típico en Connie.

No hace mucho habían salido de sus clases de Criminen Organizado. Eran eso de las once de la mañana y después de su desayuno quedaba todavía un rato libre para hacer lo que quisieran: charlar, repasar apuntes o simplemente perder el tiempo como sólo algún estudiante universitario era capaz de hacerlo. Eren Jaeger había optado por matar el tiempo con un amistoso juego de póker con sus compañeros.

Bueno, no siempre se podía decir "amistoso", no cuando Kirschtein estaba allí presumiendo sus dotes natas para el juego. Jaeger no era el mejor en dicho juego, lograba vencer a los demás contrincantes de vez en cuando, como hoy. Pero Jean… Jean era tema aparte. Y no, no le molestaba tanto el hecho de que ganara o que fuese difícil de vencer en dicha tarea, lo que le fastidiaba era lo egocéntrico que podía llegar a ser, fanfarroneando con cada partida en la que llegaba a la victoria.

─ Paso ─ Pronunció ahora el castaño.

El muchacho de cabello ceniza sonrió con burla, confianzudo de sus cartas colocó más dinero sobre la mesa, demostraba naturalmente toda su seguridad en el juego, casi siempre ganaba después de todo. Parecía que ese tipo hubiese nacido para esto, casi podría decirse que Jean no viviría mal de las apuestas, sólo que por gusto había escogido un camino totalmente diferente.

Connie al notar la inquebrantable firmeza de su oponente apretó los labios y soltó un bufido de frustración al sentir la amarga presión del juego. No quería seguir apostando ─o perdiendo─ su dinero, así que optó por rendirse y soltar sus cartas.

─ No puede ser… de nuevo ─ Susurró frustrado.

─ Bueno ─ Exclamó emocionado Jean con su sonrisa triunfal. Mostró sus cartas por fin presumiendo su jugada ─, creo que sé hasta dónde nos llevará esto.

Dicho aquello quiso arrastrar todo el dinero hasta él y lo habría hecho si Eren no le hubiese detenido con la mano, interrumpiendo cualquier indicio de quedarse con la jugosa recompensa. Jean lo miró lleno de confusión al principio, pero al momento en el que Jaeger mostró sus cartas, su sonrisa se desvaneció como las pisadas en una playa cuando sube la marea.

Un triple, con eso fue capaz de ganarle a su doble.

El más alto quitó lentamente su mano para que el castaño tomara lo que acababa de ganar, esta era de las pocas ocasiones en las que Eren le ganaba.

─ Así que estás de suerte hoy, Jaeger.

Eren sólo se encogió de hombros juntando todas las cartas.

─ ¿Otra? ─ Cuestionó el de ojos verdes mientras mezclaba las cartas.

─ Por supuesto, no creerás que vaya a dejarte que te lleves todo eso ─ Respondió Jean nuevamente lleno de confianza.

─ Yo… mejor no ─ Intervino Connie ─ Ustedes jueguen.

─ ¡Vamos, Connie! No es tan malo, quién sabe si esta vez ganarás ─ Le insistía Jean.

─ ¡Sí, cómo no! Lo que quieres es dejarme sin nada ─ Se quejó el más bajito.

El joven de cabellos cenizas soltó una risita sintiéndose descubierto. No le insistió más y esperó a que Eren terminara de cortar las cartas. Ya había ganado, debería ser suficiente, pero Eren tampoco veía malo jugar otra ronda más. Les daría tiempo de sobra antes de la próxima clase. Así entonces empezaron una nueva partida, y luego otra, y otra más. Al ser dos personas duraban menos, por supuesto. Apostaban de a poco cada uno donde una simple partida de barajas se había convertido en un duelo interno de quién llevaba más partidas ganadas.

Los tres estaban en algunas conversaciones triviales, pero la tensión estaba palpable en el ambiente por uno que otro comentario infantil de parte de Jean y una respuesta a la defensiva de parte de Eren. Esa era la evidencia de la típica rivalidad de Eren y Jean.

─ Parece más que estuvieran jugando a la ruleta rusa que a póker ─ Comentó mirándolos con asombro Armin, el único que fue capaz de romper esa tensión incómoda de la que Connie no se había enterado.

─ Ah, Armin. Pensé que tardarías más en las tutorías ─ Comentó Eren al fin despegando los ojos de la cara de Jean para mirar ahora a su mejor amigo.

─ No, esta vez fueron como un par de personas nada más.

Armin era el de mayor nota en su generación, lo que le permitía ser tutor en un par de materias teóricas para ayudar a quienes tuvieran dificultades, y así ganar un poco de dinero. El rubio tomó asiento con ellos. No jugaría, sólo charlaría. Conforme pasaban los minutos iban divagando en varios temas de conversación, acabando en leyendas urbanas ─aunque para esto sólo Eren y Armin solían profundizar más en ese tipo de tópico─.

─ ¿ _No Name_ qué? ─ Cuestionó Eren con confusión.

─ No Name Lounge and Bar ─ Contestó el rubio ─ Es un bar que está ubicado en la periferia de Dunkelheit ─ Explicó ─ Dicen algo sobre personas que practican canibalismo, y ni siquiera es un lugar con alguna clase de registro. Al intentar buscarlo no aparece.

─ Qué nombre tan original ─ Dijo irónicamente Jean.

Bien, eso sí que era raro. Que sea un bar sin alguna clase de registro no era tan fuera de lo normal, algo que había aprendido Jaeger en su par de años en la carrera es que los sitios clandestinos no estarían registrados, sería un poco tonto hacer algo así si lo que harán son barbaridades allí. Lo que quitaba algo de credibilidad era ese nombre, además, ¿Cómo es que nadie ha puesto el ojo en el caso? Aunque también para llegar a esa conclusión habría que saber cuánto tiempo lleva ese rumor allí rondando.

─ ¿De nuevo estabas en la Deep Web? ─ Preguntó Jean.

─ No…

─ En fin. Dudo que sea verdad. Sigamos, Eren.

─ ¿Cómo saben de eso si ni siquiera se encuentra en el buscador? ─ Inquirió Eren, quien se consideraba escéptico pero prefería ver algo con sus propios ojos por muy descabellado que sea.

─ Alguien logró ver unas coordenadas de donde presuntamente está su paradero.

─ Ya veo. ¿Las guardaste?

─ ¿En serio? ¿Vas a creer en eso? ¡Sigue jugando! Me haré viejo esperando por si vas a apostar más o si te vas a retirar ─ Se quejó Jean ─ ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ir allá a que te cenen?

─ ¿Y ese es tu maldito problema? ─ Contestó Eren tajante.

─ ¿O acaso te sientes cobarde para ir? ─ A Jean sí que le encantaba provocar a Eren.

─ ¿Qué dijiste, maldito? ─ Se levantó de la silla ruidosamente, gruñendo y mostrando su ofensa ─ ¿Por qué no vas tú?

─ Yo no quiero ir, tú eres el que estaba dudando sobre ir o no por miedo. A mí ni me interesa.

─ Eren… ─ Armin quiso tranquilizar a su amigo mientras que Connie sólo se reía por la estúpida discusión que estaba presenciando.

─ Ya lo dije. Métete en tus problemas ─ Gruñó el castaño arrugando sus tupidas cejas.

─ Bien, bien. Hagamos algo. Apostaré por ir si pierdo, pero si yo gano tendrás que ir ─ Explicó mostrando sus dientes en una sonrisa llena de burla ─. Por supuesto, a quien le toque ir deberá traer pruebas, como alguna fotografía que indique que estuvo allí. ¿Hecho?

─ Hecho ─ Respondió ahora por el nuevo reto.

─ Te ves seguro, ¿Eh? ¿Seguro que no te da miedo perder?

Ese comentario no hizo más que empujar a Eren a hacer una verdadera estupidez. El de ojos verdes colocó sobre la mesa todo lo que había ganado, y sacó de su billetera todo el efectivo que llevaba, mostrándole a Jean su enorme muro de confianza que sería impenetrable. Ni siquiera las advertencias de Armin sirvieron para retractarse de sus acciones. Y así, tan picado y a la vez seguro de sí mismo enseñó su par de cartas que complementaban a un doble de diez de tréboles.

Ante eso, Jean sólo rió.

─ Mañana quiero aunque sea alguna foto de _No name lo que sea._

─ No puede ser… ─ Pronunció Eren y sintió como si su alma dejara su cuerpo por algunos segundos.

Escalera real.

Ahora no sólo tendría que ir al bar raro, sino que le tocaría hacer doble turno en la cafetería, porque oficialmente se había quedado sin dinero.

.

La ducha tibia daba de golpe contra su piel bronceada, estaba allí parado, bajo la regadera intentando aclarar su mente y olvidarse un poco de su estrés, ¿Pero, ¿cómo relajarse cuando el estúpido de Jean logró vencerlo de esa forma tan humillante? La presión de vivir solo no ayudaba mucho, por supuesto que también fue su culpa por apostar todo lo que tenía, ahora, inevitablemente, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue tomar doble turno en la tarde, sin embargo, a raíz de esto apenas logró almorzar más que un pequeño trozo de pan que había sobrado de su desayuno, sin contar que tuvo que ingeniárselas para sacar algo del telecajero y llegar al margen de la hora de inicio de su jornada. Las propinas le ayudaron porque no tuvo que ir caminando el largo trayecto y las múltiples escaleras para llegar a su departamento, pero obviamente llegó hecho polvo. Cenó algo sencillo que había en su refrigerador y se metió a duchar después.

Ahora, lo que haría…

Bueno, era ir al sitio raro y venir de nuevo, ¿no? Así que sólo tendría que llegar, tomar fotos del lugar, hacerse alguna _selfie_ que demuestre que estuvo allí y regresar a casa para adelantar un poco de lo que debía estudiar esa semana, así quizá no le afecte tanto, pues sinceramente se esforzó mucho en entrar a esa carrera como para descuidarse sólo por una apuesta perdida.

Maldición, pero pensando en todo eso, sólo se taladraba con la frustrante idea de haber perdido, y odiaba perder, más si se burlaban de él por eso. Su único consuelo era el demostrar que no era ningún cobarde, pues pese a lo extraño y misterioso del lugar no tenía miedo, seguía considerándose escéptico, difícilmente se tragaría ese cuento de que hay una bola de caníbales en una calle y que nadie ha hecho nada para evitarlo.

El castaño entonces cerró el grifo de la ducha para empezar a secarse con una toalla, luego caminó fuera del cuarto de baño para abrir el clóset en busca de algo que pudiera usar. En todas estas acciones, su mente seguía dentro de los sucesos de esa cuadra a la que estaba obligado visitar.

Armin le había dado las coordenadas y al llegar a su casa lo buscó con su GPS y dada a la dirección por la que iba, no podría considerarlo un lugar del todo seguro, era de esas partes feas que un estado limpio tendría; la mancha en un suelo pulcro, ese pequeño detalle que los políticos siempre buscan ocultar, por lo tanto no le sorprendería que hayan rateros por esa zona, y hasta en el peor de los casos actividades de tráfico de narcóticos y estupefacientes.

Sin siquiera notarlo, Eren mientras que se vestía iba incrementando su interés por el lugar. Él sólo era un estudiante de segundo año de criminología, su conocimiento en investigación era muy básico, no obstante sentía que le estaba dando más importancia a ese rumor de lo debido, de ser un caso de narcotráfico, no le quedaba más que hacer lo mismo que el ciudadano común, lo cuál era notificar sus sospechas a una jefatura de la zona o del mismo estado, pero muy extrañamente su cerebro parecía pedirle que él tomara cartas en el asunto de tratarse de esa situación; o hasta si se trata de algún asaltante probarse a sí mismo que podría controlar la situación.

Con esos pensamientos en mente, buscó lo que sea que pudiese utilizar como método de defensa, el no declinar la oferta de visitar un lugar así no era símbolo de prudencia, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para ir a un lugar presuntamente peligroso sin llevar algo que pueda resguardárlo. No contaba con mucho, siendo de segundo año no le darían ya el permiso para usar armas de fuego, o eléctricas, forzosamente utilizaría lo sencillo; una navaja que escondería en el pequeño espacio entre su tobillo y el botín de cuero, y un cutter que guradaría en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sólo los usaría si la ocasión lo demanda.

Eren suspiró al acabar de prepararse, parecía que dos partes de él totalmente independientes se peleaban dentro de su mente por decidir qué es lo que debería hacer. Una parte de él decía que no era necesario ir, que era estúpido dejarse influenciar por algo de este tipo y que podría ser peligroso; la otra parte en cambio le insistía que no iba a quedar como un cobarde al día siguiente, no se iba a morir por ir a ese sitio y era la mejor oportunidad para presenciar con sus propios ojos que ese rumor sólo era eso: _un rumor_.

Él siempre había tenido ese espíritu aventurero y aunque se tratara posiblemente de una pérdida de tiempo, iría para allá y demostraría que no es ningún miedoso y que no había nada que temer.

Decidido, desconectó su celular que se encontraba reuniendo carga y buscó nuevamente la dirección de tan extraño sitio. Tendría que tomar tres trenes, porque no había uno que lo llevara directamente a la estación que le correspondía, luego tendría que caminar un par de calles, hasta toparse en un cruce a la cuadra que se iluminaba en el holograma color verde que salía de la pantalla de su celular. Bloqueó la pantalla haciendo desaparecer las imágenes de la ciudad en tres dimensiones y colocó su celular dentro de su pantalón. Cogió sus llaves, su billetera con el poco dinero que tenía guardado en casa ─que, con suerte, alcanzaría para pagar los seis pasajes que necesitaría de ida y vuelta─ y salió de su departamento decidido.

.

Rozaban las ocho y media de la noche cuando arribó a la tercera terminal, esta incluso se veía un poco más arcaica, no se elevaba por los aires por la acción de magnetismo como el que comúnmente tomaba, el que tomaría en cambio se encontraba sujeto a ciertos engranajes para que fuese a trasladarse a la dirección deseada y ese era su único método de elevación. Eren prestó atención a como una palanca se giraba automáticamente para cambiar el rumbo a donde pidió dirigirse, introduciéndose en uno de los abundantes túneles que habían en ese lugar, exactamente uno que penetraba las aguas.

El resto del recorrido fue tranquilo, a pesar de que miraba por la ventanilla el contraste de las ambientaciones cada vez que se acercaba a su destino. Un lugar desolado, mucho más oscuro y con poca vegetación. Podía ver las paredes tapizadas de grafitis de aerosol, colocando palabras protestantes para ser vistas por quien pasara por allí. También se notaba el deterioro de los muros, tanto en estructura como en la poca pintura que llevaba.

Resumen: un sitio totalmente distinto a aquel en el que vive, y era sorprendente que sólo estuviese a unos 30 minutos de Trost en los tres trenes. Estaba seguro de que si hubiese una sola ruta tardaría menos, pero ese no era el caso.

Escuchó los chirriantes frenos del tren funcionar para detenerlo. No habían muchas personas, por lo que el vagón se veía enorme al estar casi vacío. Eren se limitó a bajar en silencio, solamente él se bajó en esa parada y al hacerlo volvió a sacar su celular en búsqueda de la dirección, estaba a un par de calles más el extraño sitio, si con suerte conseguía un taxi podría llegar en menos de cinco minutos, pero la verdad lo mejor era no gastarse lo que tendría para el camino de regreso. Quedarse en esa ciudad vecina no era el objetivo de esa noche.

Caminó por las calles oscuras, apenas iluminados por algunos faroles demasiado ténues para su gusto, deteniéndose más de una vez para fijarse en cuál de las calles estaba, y así saber exactamente por donde cruzar, hacía esto siempre cauteloso y atento de que no hubiese alguna amenaza a su alrededor. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos de su chaqueta que le servía para resguardarse de las ventiscas frescas de esa noche, jugueteaba con el cutter, era bueno tenerlo allí cerca por si un asaltante lo sorprendía en un atraco.

Inevitablemente había llegado a su mente un dilema, ¿Cuál sería el peor de los casos? Y no, no se refería a los asaltantes precisamente.

Después de haber perdido el juego de póker y quedar sin nada en sus manos, Armin le mostró toda la reseña de esa leyenda urbana. ¿Por qué leyenda urbana? El fulano sitio no tenía foto, ¡¿Qué mejor evidencia que una foto?! Parecía la clase de rumor que se pasa de boca a boca hasta llegar hasta una persona que pensó que sería divertido publicar por internet menuda historia. De esas donde algún chico de la preparatoria la contaría a los de su grupo de amigos con afán e ilusión de espantarlos. Si se trataba de alguna leyenda urbana para asustar, no estaba mal ambientada, hasta habían escogido una ciudad rebuscada y notablemente deteriorada por el tiempo.

Cruzó la calle aún viendo algunas ilustraciones en las paredes. Nuevamente eran pocos transeuntes, donde vio abundancia fue a lo lejos de una de las avenidas donde se divisaba un grupo de gente con música a alto volúmen y algunos autos aparcados. Probablemente de los que hacían carreras ilegales, luego estaban algunos locales nocturnos en los que se fijó en cada nombre, pero ninguno coincidía con el que buscaba.

Por enésima vez, se reafirmaba que No Name Lounge and Bar, no era más que una falasia, pero para cumplir seguiría en su búsqueda.

─ Hola, cariño ─ Dijo una voz femenina que contrastaba lo meloso y sensual ─ .Pareces perdido, encanto.

Eren se giró a mirar quién hablaba, se había sorprendido por quién sea que salió de quién sabe dónde, no se lo esperaba en absoluto. No era difícil notar que se trataba de una prostituta, la cual caminaba balanceando sus caderas hacia él, sin contar que hizo el intento de quitarle su espacio vital, a lo que el castaño se alejó un poco a la defensiva.

─ ¿Un poco tenso? Vamos adentro, puede que te venga bien un trago, o un poco de compañía ─ La mujer que llevaba el cabello teñido de un fuerte púrpura y de ropa escotada, además de extravagante, le guiñó el ojo.

─ No, no se preocupe ─ Contestó bastante incómodo, había un intento en ser cortés sin mostrar su perturbación.

─ ¿Estás seguro, encanto? ─ La prostituta le quiso abrazar y Eren se sintió acorralado por un momento.

¿Sería mejor preguntar? Eso sería estúpido más bien. No le gustaba la idea de quedar como un ingénuo ante esa mujer o ante nadie, sólo sería carne fresca en bandeja de plata para quién sea que buscara estafarlo o aprovecharse de él, en cualquier aspecto.

─ Estoy seguro. Me tengo que ir…

Eso era mejor. Irse por su cuenta, tardaría un poco más en encontrar el lugar que ya se le hacía inexistente.

Si esto era una clase de broma, la verdad es que los autores de esta payasada merecían alguna clase de premio. Una broma muy bien lograda sin duda. Inventar las coordenadas era fácil, pero que esas coordenadas te llevaran hasta lo más profundo de una ciudad de mala muerte era algo mejor meditado. Eran tantas calles y cruces en los que cualquiera se perdería. El castaño se sentía perdido hasta con la ayuda de un mapa virtual. Hasta podría apostar que estaba girando en círculos. Pero, ¿Cómo no? Si todas las calles eran condenadamente parecidas: descuidadas, con paquetes de cigarros tirados y botellas rotas mezcladas entre la basura, con poca pintura, mucho aerosol, iluminación pobre y música electrónica…

¿Música? ¡Música!

Se trataba de alguna especie de salón bar o antro, ¿No? Así que si oía música electrónica que se notaba atascada entre varias paredes, significaba que se estaba acercando. Al fin su maldita tortura por el maldito juego de cartas acabaría. Revisó la dirección en su celular y el holograma confirmaba que estaba frente a la edificación correcta. En cuanto a tamaño y diseño se alejaba tanto a los que había visto, nuevamente parecía ser antiguo, toda esa ciudad se veía poco avanzada, además de sombría. Eren supuso que habrá razones por las cuales ése sector estuviese así, atascado en un subdesarrollo.

Cuando empezó a seguir el sonido vibrante de la música, notó como pese a que todo se veía cada vez más lúgubre había un mayor flujo de personas en esa zona, ahora que ponía mayor atención era que notaba algunos autos y motocicletas aparcados alrededor de la esquina. Al caminar un poco más hacia delante notó que se alejaba, así que devolvió sus pasos. ¿En dónde estaba la puerta? Ya había intentado hallarla al seguir un grupo de personas, pero luego notó que estas sólo habían estado pasando por allí.

Soltó un suspiro, esto sucede por venir a lugares que no conoce...

Se enfocó en seguir el sonido de la música, llegando a un callejón que a no muchos les inspiraría confianza. Un callejón de mala muerte, en una ciudad de mala muerte. No se sorprendería mucho si al cruzar allí encontraría un montón de drogadictos, lo mejor sería estar preparado, sin rayar a lo paranoico. Tomaba con fuerza el cutter dentro de su bolsillo, sintiendo esa fea ansiedad carcomiéndole. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza y sus manos parecían enfriarse. Siguió avanzando, paso a paso y atento. La música se oía cada vez más fuerte, no era del todo desagradable, era de esas que tienen un ritmo tan pegajoso que luego quien sea acabaría tarareándola en otro momento, se oían voces de risas y gritos repletos de euforia. Personas reunidas en pequeños grupos bailaban y charlaban entre risas en medio de ese callejón que cada vez se hacía más oscuro. Las sombras se fundían más a las paredes, pero luego lograba ver luces intermitentes golpeando a los mencionados muros de ese camino.

Llegó al final de ese pequeño espacio entre dos muros y le tocó girarse a la derecha, pues no había otro sitio por donde continuar con su camino. Sólo con girarse logró encontrar aquello a lo que había venido.

En serio… era real.

Se esperó algo de muy mala presentación, pero lo que sus ojos esmeraldas veían era todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginó, para empezar él siempre creyó que era una vil mentira, una burla muy bien tramada para algún tonto cayera y viniera a revisar ─como él lo hizo─, pero no, allí estaba con un letrero llamativo y bien diseñado que destellaba en medio de la penumbra.

" _ **No Name Lounge and Bar"**_

Mentiría si alegara que no se sentía impresionado. Su cuerpo no se movía, la piel se le había puesto de gallina, no por miedo sino por la ansiedad que le recorría, la curiosidad latente y que corría por sus venas despertando más de ese espíritu de aventurarse a lo desconocido. Eren ahora mismo estaba envuelto en una sensación que le quería impulsar a traspasar el umbral de donde salían personas destilando euforia, la cual se podía respirar con el olor a cigarrillos que había allí afuera ─no es que le agradara el olor a cigarrillo, pero sí se sentía el regocijo y emoción en el ambiente─.

Iba a dar unos pasos más hacia delante, a donde la música parecía seducirlo incluso desde afuera del enorme local cuando una voz áspera le interrumpió su camino tan sólo con una frase corta pero firme.

─ Hey, tú. ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?

Eren se sintió desubicado, no era probable que fuese algún conocido, ¿Quién podría saber que estaba aquí además de Jean y Armin? La voz le parecía totalmente extraña.

─ Te estoy hablando, mocoso.

¿Mocoso?

Eren se giró aún confundido por la agresividad con la que alguien le habla, porque era con él, ¿no es así?

─ ¿Qué carajos piensas con venir hasta aquí? ─ Escupió el hombre odioso frente a él, como a unos cuatro pasos de distancia. No le había gritado a pesar de la rudeza, no obstante hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que Eren lograra captar todo sin la interferencia de la fuerte música.

─ ¿Lo conozco? ─ Preguntó Eren alzando una de sus cejas.

─ No se trata de eso ─ El hombre de baja estatura esquivó la pregunta ─. Te pregunté qué mierda se te ha pasado por la cabeza para venir hasta un lugar como este.

Ese sujeto… sí que era jodidamente fastidioso. Se sentía ofendido, no es como si tuviera que aguantarse a algún desconocido que era tan grosero a primera vista. ¡Ni siquiera lo había visto alguna vez en su vida! ¿Quién se creía que era para cuestionar por qué hace o qué no hace?

─ ¿Acaso no es un lugar público o es que le pregunta eso a quién sea que se le aparezca? ─ Respondió Eren con firmeza, no dejándose intimidar por aquél desconocido ─ Además, puede que haya pensado en algo similar de usted para venir hasta acá, ¿No cree? ─ Usaba palabras que harían pensar que estaba hablando educadamente, pero su voz era tan áspera que quién le escuchara podría sentirse insultado.

─ Lo dudo. Reconozco a un forastero cuando lo veo ─ Dijo el azabache, con la misma antipatía de antes. Incluso Eren podría decir que estaba siendo despectivo con él.

─ No soy ningún forastero. Nací aquí, en Sina. Métase en sus propios asuntos ─ Dijo con molestia el castaño siendo tan despectivo como el contrario.

Podría jurar que ese hombre nuevamente le dijo algo, pero lo ignoró de tal forma que no fue consciente de lo que decía, sólo ruido fonético mezclándose con la música.

El local por fuera era una cosa, pero al traspasar esa enorme puerta se notaba algo mucho más impactante, en el buen sentido. No sabía con qué comparar ese lugar tan fantástico a primera vista, ¿alguna película de fantasía? ¿un circo de los lujosos donde el ilusionismo era tan real? No tenía idea, estaba tan anonadado que una pareja envuelta en risas tuvo que empujarlo un poco para sacarlo de su estupor y que se quitara del medio. Una de las cosas que pudo notar, además de los colores rosa y púrpura fluorescentes contrastando con el negro que cubría casi todo el sitio, era que habían una serie de personas con una vestimenta específica, o mejor dicho, un accesorio muy resaltante, y es que llevaban los ojos vendados luciendo con elegancia con esos trajes azabaches.

¿Cómo sabía que era el personal? Pues porque los que llevaban esas prendas eran las bailarinas, los que tocaban la música en vivo, camareras y los que atendían la barra, etc. Y justo ahora el ojiverde se estaba preguntando cómo hacían todo con los ojos vendados. Hacían tantas cosas a la vez, como juguetear en el aire con comida y bebidas sin derramar ni una pizca de estos. Se acercó específicamente a una barra donde el bartender, con su refinada vestimenta y ojos vendados preparaba algún coctel acompañado del tintineo de las copas y las botellas. Nuevamente, no derramaba nada.

¿De verdad este era el fulano sitio peligroso? ¿Por qué ese lugar tan espléndido no aparecía en un buscador? ¡Seguramente costaba una fortuna que te atendieran aquí! De hecho era raro que no le cobraran por entrar allí.

Lo pensó. Preguntaría nada más, eso no le haría daño a nadie. Había tanto confort en ese sitio que la verdad dudaba que fuese un sitio peligroso.

─ ¿Puedo ver el menú de aquí? ─ Se atrevió a preguntar Eren al encontrar un asiento en la barra.

El bartender quien era de baja estatura y cabello negro se giró a su dirección. Notó que entre las vendas se veía uno de los ojos del hombre, un gris como el mercurio o quizás eran efectos de la luminosidad del local. Quizás era costumbre de los que trabajaban allí, porque Eren sentía que le sería imposible desenvolverse tan bien con la vista tan limitada.

─ ¿Mayor de edad? ─ Sonó la voz del bartender con seriedad.

─ ¿Eh? Sí, claro que soy mayor de edad.

El de ojos vendados se acercó un poco más a él, como esperando a que Eren le entregara algo. Se sintió confundido al principio pero a los segundos reaccionó. Claro, ya le habían dicho que aparentaba menos de su verdadera edad. Sacó su billetera y le entregó su identificación. El bartender la cogió con sus pálidos dedos y se dispuso a examinarlo. Segundos después Eren recuperó su identificación que luego guardó en su billetera.

Repentinamente su lugar de la barra se iluminó de un azul brillante donde enseñaba los nombres de las bebidas y comidas más el precio. Sólo bastaba un toque para que la imagen en plano tomara una forma tridimensional indicándole el tamaño real del coctél. ¿Cómo es que tenían esta tecnología en una ciudad tan deteriorada como esta? No tenía ni ápice de sentido.

─ No tenemos muchas opciones ─ Pronunció el bartender haciéndole despegar la vista de la 'pantalla' en la barra. De alguna forma le resultó familiar la voz, pero era evidente que no se conocían ─. Al menos no para ti.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ─ Eren mostró primero incomodidad, luego pasaba a ofensa. La billetera, seguramente ese fisgón había usado su único ojo funcional para husmear en qué tanto dinero traía ─ No me diga que usted…

Estuvo cerca de reclamar hasta que hubo una copa puesta en su lugar de parte del bartender.

─ Es el de bienvenida. Cortesía de la casa.

¿Qué? Eso no…era precisamente normal. ¿Y cuando la preparó?

─ ¿Es broma?

─ ¿Parece una broma? ─ Pese a que llevaba la mitad superior del rostro vendada tanto su voz y expresión era visiblemente seria ─ A cada cliente le damos uno. Seguramente fue un reto llegar hasta acá.

─ Algo así… ─ Contestó Eren con una leve sensación de estar expuesto. ¿Acaso los dueños del lugar eran los responsables de ese enigma?

─ Por eso quien llegue a este sitio merece algún premio. No es precisamente fácil de hallar ─ Contestó el bartender antes de despegarse un poco y atender a otro de los clientes.

Esa revelación engordaba más la lista de rarezas de ese bar. ¿Era una técnica para atraer clientela? Seguro que sí, una rara pero interesante. Plantearse como un rumor, ese ambiente un tanto impactante al caminar en las penumbras sólo acompañado de luces tenues y llegar a lo que sería un oasis en esa ciudad. Quizás eso explicaba porque estaba tan lleno y porque la calle estaba casi desolada.

─ Una cosa más.

Eren apenas iba a probar la bebida y el coctelero había vuelto a estar al frente sin que él se percatara. Le entregó su atención al ojo grisáceo que se mostraba, iluminado entre las luces del local. El hombre más pequeño se acercó un poco más a él y le susurró algo que fue claramente audible entre toda la música:

─ Sería bueno que te pensaras mejor sobre si venir o no aquí de nuevo.

Pensaría que es otra broma, pero había tanta severidad en el comentario que se sintió un poco nervioso. Arrugó las cejas ante su propia reacción. ¿Ahora se iba a acobardar por un comentario trivial? ¿Después de todo lo que había presenciado antes? No tenía lógica, ese sitio lo enredaba en un estupor indescriptible, incluso llevando ya más de diez minutos allí no lograba salir de ese estado de sorpresa. Probó el coctel que el local le había dado como bono de bienvenida, era exquisito, nunca fue amante de las bebidas alcohólicas pero tenía un toque dulce y ácido a la vez que le inspiraba a seguir dando sorbos.

Debía felicitar al bartender que preparó aquella bebida, pero al despegar la vista de los espectáculos en uno de los escenarios para ladearse hacia el coctelero de cabello negro, notó que este había desaparecido. Ahora había una mujer en esa barra y no había ni rastro del otro hombre.

Extraño, resonó esa palabra en su mente con insistencia.

Optó por seguir bebiéndose su copa, luego de vaciarla se iría. No tenía dinero y ya era tarde, seguramente no podría levantarse a tiempo para ir a la universidad. Sorbo, tras sorbo parecía llevarlo al éxtasis, en verdad que no había probado algo así antes, tanto que fue un poco frustrante que se acabara. No iba a pedir más, no quería gastar su dinero y que luego no pudiera volver a su casa. Agradeció a la muchacha que estaba allí con los ojos vendados y ella se despidió de Eren con una leve y extraña sonrisa.

A duras penas caminó hasta la puerta del local, si es que la hubiese hallado directamente. El lugar era gigantesco por dentro, más de lo que se veía afuera, y sólo llegó a una puerta totalmente distinta. Al momento de cerrarla tras de sí la música quedó casi sellada por dicha salida, pues el volumen descendió abruptamente. Era un corredor extenso y en penumbras, estaba iluminada por unas pocas lámparas. Por más extraño que parezca, esa ansiosa sensación golpeó su cuerpo con un poco más de fuerza que antes, y dicho sentimiento estaba acompañado de un mal presentimiento. No lo sabría explicar, es como cuando eres un niño pequeño y entras a hurtadillas a un sitio que tus padres te prohibieron visitar, donde estaba esa corazonada de que algo malo ocurriría si sigues avanzando, y, no obstante, continúas moviendo los pies hasta aquél amenazante lugar.

Juró oír un par de voces, las cuales conforme avanzaba se hacían más claras a su oído. No debería estar allí, ¿verdad? Pero posiblemente tampoco debió venir.

Nuevamente allí estaba. Un jadeo y un leve gemido.

Al llegar al final del corredor sólo le quedó ladearse a una de las esquinas de este. De repente todo lo que leyó de la reseña que Armin le había pasado volvió a su cabeza, aglomerándose con otros pocos detalles que eran pequeños y que no le había puesto atención hasta ahora. Lo escondido que estaba el local, su inexistencia en un buscador o mapas, el obsequio que le daban a cada quien que "encontrara" dicho local. Se sintió tan ridículamente ingenuo en ese pequeño instante, tan jodidamente corto como un parpadeo y una avalancha de ideas llegaron a su mente.

El coctelero de antes lo miraba despegando sus dientes del cuello pálido de la pequeña muchacha rubia a la que se estaba aferrando con sus manos. Se fijó en el ojo expuesto que antes era como el mercurio, ahora era de un carmesí inhumanamente luminoso. El castaño se estremeció al ver lo siguiente y es que de la comisura de los labios del hombre surgía la misma sustancia que el cuello de la muchacha.

¿Cuál era el significado de todo esto? ¿Algo tenía su bebida como alguna clase de alucinógeno? ¿Se desmayó en el trayecto de su búsqueda y su mente le enseñaba alguna clase de pesadilla? Solamente podía concluir que fuese como fuese estaba en peligro. Según lo que acababa de presenciar esos rumores no eran simples rumores, y en ese peculiar salón bar no habían precisamente caníbales, sino vampiros.

…Continuará…

.

 _Próximo capítulo: El hombre tras las vendas_

.

 **N/A=** Si llegaste hasta aquí quiero darte mi más sincero agradecimiento ;w;/ Me disculpo de antemano porque este "Steampunk" es un poco distinto, digamos que es algo como una mezcla entre lo futurista y la ambientación steampunk :'D Muy raro, lo sé.

Consideré la posibilidad de mezclar vampiros, No Name y esto salió. También pensé, "¿Y si le pongo omegaverse?" pero esa idea sí la rechacé porque creo que necesito informarme un poco más de ese tema xD En verdad hay otro fic en el que quiero poner omegaverse, pero será para un futuro un poco más lejano (?)

En fin, gracias por leer y ojalá hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Canciones que me ayudaron a escribir esto:

 _Broken Bones –_ _Chvrches / Control – Halsey / My good night in ashes – Shadow6nothing9_


	2. El hombre tras las vendas

**Aclaraciones de la ambientación:**

• _Magnoliceae hematos:_ También conocida como "La magnolia sangrante". Creada en laboratorios de la comunidad vampírica con el fin de ayudar a los vampiros a controlar su sed por la sangre, además de brindarle casi todos los mismos beneficios de ésta. Puede prepararse infusiones con ella o comerla directamente.

• Hematofagocitos: células que se encargan de degradar las células sanguíneas de la presa, principalmente toma los eritrocitos (glóbulos rojos).

• _Vampfragarias:_ Una fruta también diseñada de manera artificial por la comunidad vampírica con las mismas intenciones previamente mencionadas. Está basada en las fresas y durante años ha sido el bocadillo favorito de muchos vampiros.

• Dunkelheit: Del alemán "oscuridad", es también llamada la ciudad de las tinieblas, enterrada en terreno subacuático y cubriendo la periferia de Sina. Se alega que su energía viene del centro de la tierra, pero no sé tiene tanta información sobre ello.

• La identificación o ID en Sina viene clasificada en varios colores; verde, perteneciente al territorio apical de Sina; azul, intermedio de Sina; morado, territorio basal de Sina; rojo, previamente pertenecía a Dunkelheit pero tiene permiso de recorrer el territorio basal y el territorio intermedio, muy rara vez podrá ir a la zona apical; negro, perteneciente únicamente a Dunkelheit, no tiene permitido salir a la superficie.

 **Capítulo dos: El hombre tras las vendas**

Los humanos son unas criaturas que alegan ser los evolucionados entre otros seres vivientes, aquellos que han hecho su entorno más maravilloso con el pasar de los años. Y que gracias al transcurrir del tiempo, la misma sociedad ha avanzado con sus valores para ser cada vez mejores. ¿Quién lo podría negar? Pues alguien que haya vivido lo suficiente para observarlos de cerca y declinar todo lo anterior.

Levi Ackerman era un hematófago con más de tres siglos de edad, y había presenciado las suficientes aberraciones hechas por la humanidad que decía estar alzada en buenos valores, al punto en el que él sería de los primeros en declinar esas ideas que ellos mismos se creaban, en el intento de enterrar sus propios pecados. No podría decir que se quedaba atrás, el entorno que le prestó refugio no era el más correcto, mucho menos el ambiente donde se tuvo que criar en su vida humana. Como humano creció en las partes más bajas de Francia, teniendo las limitadas posibilidades que tendría cualquier hijo de alguna prostituta. Su madre había fallecido cuando él todavía era muy pequeño, de una enfermedad —muy probablemente venérea juzgando su profesión— que nunca pudo descifrar por falta de ayuda médica. No obstante, no andaba llenándose la boca con creencias como esa de que vivía con un historial limpio.

Ahora en esta época más "avanzada", dentro de ese mundo pacífico —para él inestable—, no podía evitar ver de qué manera los acontecimientos iban repitiéndose en un orden casi exacto al historial del pasado, de una forma adaptada a los años actuales.

Se supone que la segregación social se había extinguido hacía más de dos siglos, o eso es lo que muchos alegan, pero sin embargo habían hecho esa ciudad tan por debajo de la otra que parecía una burla a todo aquél que viviera en esos edificios subacuáticos, era sencillo notar la segregación solamente por las condiciones del lugar y por el trato a la gente que intentara subir para recorrer el territorio el distrito Grünland, o el hasta el resto de Sina.

Levi en ese momento alzó la vista a ese infinito oscuro donde unas muy tenues luces podían asomarse cual estrellas en el firmamento. Lo cierto es que eso ni siquiera era el cielo, aquellos que nacían o que de alguna forma acababan en Dunkelheit, no tenían el derecho de ver el cielo, ninguno tenía el privilegio de ver la luz del día o de deleitarse con las estrellas y la luna cada noche. Eran muy pocos los que podían desplazarse hasta arriba, no cualquiera tenía el permiso de entrada a Grünland, donde se comenzaban a alzar aquellos edificios en una ciudad vertical, llena de paredes verdes por el pasto y toda la flora que crecía en sus muros, ellos podían sentir el calor del verano, la gente de Dunkelheit sólo debían vivir y morir en días helados.

El azabache luego de quitar la vista de aquél espacio oscuro que estaba sobre ellos simulándoles el cielo tomó asiento en su vehículo. Le había parecido fascinante primero la idea de una motocicleta, en su vida como humano era la época de usar caballos y carruajes —esto último para los adinerados— como mucho el único automóvil que había eran los trenes a vapor, y ahora, con el tiempo, la ciencia hizo que todo vehículo terrestre volara después de un par de siglos de la era de la gasolina. Se hallaba encendiendo una motocicleta capaz de elevarse por el aire e ir a la velocidad que quisiera. A modo de tecnología, no podía decir que no avanzaran, pues cada vez pareciera que fuesen más rápidos, aunque las actividades tecnológicas y científicas no eran actividades exclusivas de los humanos.

El mundo actual cuenta con una sociedad humana, la que todavía es la regente, y una comunidad vampírica que continúa creciendo entre las sombras. No por sentirse inferiores, ni mucho menos por querer crecer bajo su sombra, sino que, por acuerdo mutuo, posteriormente a la última guerra que perdieron. Pese a la gran fortaleza que los vampiros poseen y sus múltiples ventajas, también tenían sus desventajas, habían logrado resolver una de sus más grandes debilidades como la poca o casi nula tolerancia a los rayos UV; eran fuertes, pero muy frágiles ante esa radiación. Aún con eso resuelto, el avance contra ellos fue insuficiente, ya los humanos habían creado armas contra los vampiros para aquél entonces. Estuvieron en guerra durante años, siglos en una pelea silenciosa para la mayor parte de la comunidad humana, pero ahora tenían un acuerdo de paz.

Nuevamente, para Levi ─e incluso para muchos─ era una paz inestable, o más como una guerra en estado de letargo en espera del más mínimo defecto para su estallido cual olla de presión.

Estaba casi un cien por ciento seguro de que llegaría el día en que tarde o temprano esa paz se acabaría y todo el mundo nuevamente se iría al carajo. Ya había pasado antes, ¿Quién quita la posibilidad de que vuelva a ocurrir teniendo en cuenta aquél trato tan poco equilibrado? Personas sin escrúpulos todavía habían, eso es seguro.

No le tomó tanto tiempo llegar al sitio, no estaba tan lejos de su destino y de todos modos a medida que avanzaba la tecnología los vehículos eran más rápidos y efectivos. No había terminado de aparcar la motocicleta para cuando ya escuchaba los chillidos de Zoe.

─ Enaniiiiiín ─ Chilló la mujer ─. Tienes que probarlo, ¡En serio tienes que probar esto! ─ No pasó ni cinco segundos para ya tener a la mujer de lentes con un frasco a tan sólo pocos centímetros de su boca, amenazando con verter un líquido al rojo vivo.

─ No voy a probar esa mierda ─ Demandó el más pequeño alejando el frasco y la mano de Hanji, con su propia mano-

─ ¿Eh? ¡Vamos, Levi! Te juro que esta vez está delicioso. Yo ya lo probé, y te lo aseguro ─ Le sonrió ─ es casi como una vampfragaria.

─ Olvídalo. Sé muy bien que es un puto engaño.

─ Levi, ¡pensé que querías volverte vegano! Lo cuál te haría mi primer candidato para mi investigación ─ Dijo ahora sonriente y con los ojos destellantes de emoción-

─ ¿Cuándo dije que me volvería vegano? Olvídalo. No volveré a probar uno de tus mierdosos inventos, no soy ningún conejillo de indias ─ Finalizó firme bajando de su motocicleta color plomo, la cual ahora se aparcaba en un estacionamiento vertical y siendo llevado por una polea. Un invento de los humanos también -

─ Sabes bien porque lo digo ─ Le hizo puchero ─ No es secreto para mí que evites la sangre humana. Quizá no sea secreto para nadie, siempre tienes una cara rara cuando la chupas de alguien.

El más bajo chasqueó la lengua.

─ Eso no te da derecho a envenenarme con esa mierda.

─ ¡¿Ah?! ¡No intentaba envenenarte! Estás exagerando ─ Le replicó─, ¡Leviiii! ─ Lo último fue dicho en un quejido, como si se tratara de una niña haciendo berrinche al saberse ignorada por el azabache -

─ No seguiré discutiendo esta estupidez. Un no es un no. Punto ─ Dijo muy cerca de entrar por la puerta trasera del local que se había convertido en su fuente para sustentarse y subsistir-

─ Levi, espera, Erwin te encomendó algo.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─ Apenas y se giró un poco para, esta vez, darle su atención a Zoe.

─ Bueno, más bien nos encomendó algo, a ambos.

Levi se dio vuelta por completo para esperar a que la mujer continuara.

─ ¿Y bien? ─ Elevó una de sus cejas, sintiendo la paciencia escabullirse de sus manos -

─ Hacen falta más materiales. Necesitamos buscar los ingredientes especiales de los cócteles. Sobre todo porque pronto vendrá alguien importante.

Ackerman bufó alejándose por fin de la puerta de entrada con toda intención de volver a la puerta de aparcamiento en busca de un vehículo de carga.

─ ¿Qué acaso luego de tantos años aún se le olvida usar su jodido teléfono?

En ese momento Levi se preguntó si varios siglos eran insuficientes para que Erwin Smith se acostumbrara mejor a la tecnología.

.

Dunkelheit era apodada "La ciudad de las tinieblas", su nombre se debía a que en un principio había sido creada para todos aquellos que cometían crímenes relativamente graves en Sina, a pesar de estar en el mismo borde territorial, era el lugar de los desterrados, aquellos ladrones de Sina, los asesinos y cada uno de los criminales de guerra eran enviados ─y condenados─ a vivir en la ciudad de las tinieblas.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de particular esa ciudad además del hecho de que no tenía la mejor infraestructura además de poseer un déficit de avance tecnológico? Pues Dunkelheit era básicamente habitada por la comunidad vampírica de Sina. Era allí donde todo cobraba sentido, ¿Qué peor castigo que lanzarte a una ciudad repleta de vampiros sedientos sin que tuvieses probabilidad de retorno? Era una buena técnica para aplicar terror a los habitantes que quisieran faltarle el respeto al sistema jurídico de Sina. La comunidad vampírica es un secreto celosamente guardado por los gobernantes y líderes mundiales, no obstante, bastaba con saber lo miserable que se vuelve la vida de alguien al ser enviado hasta Dunkelheit para que las personas tomaran conciencia de sus propias acciones.

No era para nada agradable vivir allí, además de los problemas en cosas tan básicas como el servicio de energía eléctrica, sólo había que conformarse con las luces artificiales y una calefacción colectiva, en toda la ciudad. No se vaya a hablar de los índices de delincuencia allí abajo, donde la corrupción es el orden de la ciudad. Por lo tanto, Dunkelheit era mucho más que esas leyendas urbanas de seres que se alimentaban de las personas.

Quienes vivían allí debían aprender a vivir a como dé lugar, era eso o morir siendo tragado por la ciudad, en sentido figurado, la mayoría había aprendido a adaptarse al lugar y sus no tan buenas costumbres, por lo que muchísimos habitantes trataban de tener una vida "normal" tomando las precauciones.

En sí, los que debían cuidarse más eran los humanos que se condenaban a vivir allí, lo cual no significa que los vampiros no debieran ser cautelosos también. Muchos se organizaban en ciertos grupos o bandas, por lo que tenían sus propios territorios como cualquier pandilla o mafia los tiene, territorios que debían ser respetados para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento.

Por supuesto, Dunkelheit tenía sus zonas tranquilas también, sólo había que ser cuidadoso por donde pasear.

Levi y Hanji se trasladaban a una de esas partes un poco más tranquilas, a un territorio agrícola algo alejada de la zona central de Dunkelheit. Tener cultivos era algo relativamente difícil en esas tierras bajo el mar, por lo que todos esos cultivos eran puestos en invernaderos, abastecidos con agua limpia y donde las plantas podían subsistir gracias a unos paneles de rayos UV artificiales. Con eso era suficiente para hacerlas cosechar, claro está que necesitan de sus abonos y otros cuidados, pero cualquier agricultor que sepa bien de su profesión podría tener un buen jardín y cultivos en buen estado con aquellas condiciones.

No fue para nada complicado lo que debían hacer, fue hasta que llegaron al último, donde estaban los cultivos de Vampfragarias y Magnolias sangrantes. Llegaron en un momento donde uno de los agricultores era acorralado por un asaltante armado, después de todo, tanto las vampfragarias como las magnolias sangrantes eran cultivos exóticos, creados por la comunidad vampírica para saciar la sed de sangre, ya que sus componentes imitaban muy bien a la sangre. Cualquier vampiro podría vivir saludable sólo consumiendo aquello, y sin tener que dañar a algún humano o animal.

Pese a cuánto ayudaba, no era tan barato, así que muchos pretendían que robando eso podrían ir a la superficie para vendérselo a los pocos vampiros que no estaban allí abajo.

El azabache bufó al ver la escena donde el asaltante se aprovechaba del anciano que sólo les pedía que se retiraran.

─ En verdad no deberían dejar a un viejo ocupándose de los cultivos, ¿Por qué continúa con eso? ¿No ve acaso cómo lo desprecian? Vamos, ya deje de resistirse y déjenos pasar ─ Decía el tipo con el arma, confiado en salirse con la suya -

─ ¿No entiende lo que intenta hacer? Por favor, esta es mi manera de subsistir ─ Le insistió el anciano ─. Además que esto evita que ellos ataquen a las personas como usted y como yo.

El ladrón se cansó de tanto esperar a que cediera. Intentó golpearlo con el arma, y lo habría hecho, hubiese dejado inconsciente a ese anciano molesto para luego quitarle sus llaves y entrar al invernadero, no obstante, alguien cogió su brazo con fuerza, dejándole inmóvil y sin poder moverse para golpear al agricultor.

─ ¡Hola! Esto es un tanto incómodo ─ Decía animada Hanji luego de quitarle el arma al sujeto mientras que Levi lo sostenía ─. Veníamos justamente a buscar lo mismo que tú, pero llegaste primero. Es una pena… ─ La voz de Hanji inspiraba simpatía, pero aun así el hombre desconfiaba, no era normal ese tipo de reacción en una situación así.

Levi por su parte alejó al ladrón de un jalón, dejándolo en el suelo a un par de metros de distancia.

─ Bueno, también debería contarte que ese señor es amigo mío ─ La muchacha miraba el arma y jugaba con ella mientras que hablaba ─No… me gusta mucho que los molesten, ¿entiendes? Así que te pediré que te retires, ¿sí?

El sujeto temblaba, sabía bien su situación, tenía muy en claro que ese par de personas eran vampiros. Se le veía que quería decir algo, pero los nervios y el susto del momento no le permitían siquiera pronunciar algo.

Levi le quitó el arma a Hanji y se acercó al sujeto que seguía temblando, colocó el arma en su frente y se escuchó claramente el chasquido por quitar el seguro.

─ N-no, por favor… ─ Suplicó -

─ Dame una buena razón.

─ Necesito esos cultivos… ─ Casi lloraba -

─ No estaba enterado de que a los humanos también les gustaba.

El sujeto vio espantado cómo hubo un leve movimiento en el gatillo.

─ No… ¡No! ¡Por favor cúbrete los ojos! ¡CÚBRETE LOS OJOS! ─ Gritó desesperado el hombre.

Aquello había sido suficiente para que Levi se fijara mejor en el panorama, entre los oscuros y distintos edificios, escondido, se asomaba espantado un niño que no paraba de soltar lágrimas de sus ojos inundados de terror. El vampiro separó un poco el arma de la frente sudorosa del hombre, dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Apuntó bien y disparó.

El hombre chilló de terror al sentir la bala casi rozarle una de sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas. ¿Le había perdonado la vida? No podía creérselo.

─ No quiero volverte a ver por aquí ni enterarme de que estuviste por esta zona. ¿Quedó claro?

El sujeto asintió efusivamente para levantarse y correr a toda la velocidad que le daban sus piernas.

─ ¡Levi! ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué pasó?

─ Fallé ─ Se excusó.

─ No mientas. ¿Sabes que puede volver?

─ Dudo que lo haga ─ Le dio el arma al agricultor ─ Nunca vuelven.

.

El callejón se había llenado de música y luces violetas, eso significaba que ya habían abierto el local, la jornada había empezado. Se encaminó junto a Hanji por el callejón largo y estrecho que estaba al doblar la calle.

Como siempre, estaba ese montón de gente. Personas que por desgracia habían acabado viviendo en esa enorme y mísera ciudad, convirtiéndose en sus víctimas y de otros vampiros con menos escrúpulos. Ackerman no es que estuviese orgulloso de lo que hacía, él sabía muy bien que no era del todo honesto, no obstante, no los lastimaban como otros que sí lo hacen, sólo toman lo que necesitaban de ellos y adiós. De todos modos, la mayoría estaba muy influenciada por las drogas, nadie se daba cuenta gracias a eso. Prácticamente se aprovechaban de las debilidades en esas personas.

El de cabellos negros entonces se fijó en alguien en específico, una persona que le parecía resaltante entre los demás que festejaban fuera del antro.

─ ¿Levi? ─ Escuchó a Hanji tratando de llamar su atención mientras que llevaba lo solicitado por Smith. No obstante, Levi frunció el ceño sin despegar la vista del joven que estaba allí -

Nunca faltaba algún idiota que entrara cual corderito a una jauría de lobos.

─ Hey, tú ─ Llamó al muchacho que veía embobado el cartel neón de No Name Lounge and Bar ─ ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?

Notó el rostro repleto de pura confusión de parte del muchacho, pero no volteaba a verle, buscaba con los ojos verdosos a alguien que le hablara, pero no lo miró fijamente a él. Por eso volvió a intentar:

─ Te estoy hablando, mocoso.

Ahora el muchacho sí le miró, Levi se le acercó un poco y miró los ojos verdes del chico repletos de confusión, la mirada después cambió a ofensa sin dejar de notarse que el muchacho no entendía. Levi hasta podría pensar que ese mocoso no hablaba el mismo idioma pero a la vez se sintió insultado por la manera en que le habló, pero realmente el de cabellos negros sólo consideró la opción de que el joven sí le entendía, sólo que era un idiota. Se notaba a leguas que no sabía dónde carajos estaba ni en que se estaba tratando de meter.

─ ¿Qué carajos piensas con venir hasta aquí? ─ Escupió buscando una explicación porque ese forastero estaba en esa ciudad, en esa calle, tratando de ir justo a ese bar -

─ ¿Lo conozco? ─ Preguntó el joven de cabellos castaños, elevando una de sus tupidas cejas aprobando su teoría: no sabía en qué carajos se metía.

─ No se trata de eso. Te pregunté qué mierda se te ha pasado por la cabeza para venir hasta un lugar como este.

De nuevo la molestia atravesaron las esmeraldas en los ojos del joven. No debía tener más de 18 años, y era obvio que no vivía en Dunkelheit, sólo debía ser otro estúpido con ganas de curiosear, o se dejó manipular por alguien que le dijo que se trasladara hasta allá. Detalló bien al muchacho; mediría tal vez unos 1,82 o 1,83 metros, su piel era ligeramente tostada, besado por el sol lo que sólo afirmaba que no había nacido en la oscuridad y era poco probable que consiguiera el permiso de salir de allí, sus ojos eran color esmeralda, y el cabello corto de color castaño, nuevamente, afirmaba lo joven que era. No Name Lounge and bar no era un lugar para él.

— ¿Acaso no es un lugar público o es que le pregunta eso a quién sea que se le aparezca? — Respondió firme el joven — Además, puede que haya pensado en algo similar de usted para venir hasta acá, ¿No cree? — El muchacho estaba notablemente ofendido -

— Lo dudo. Reconozco a un forastero cuando lo veo — Dijo el azabache, con la misma antipatía de antes. ¿Pensaba que lo iba a convencer de que había llegado sabiendo los riesgos y consecuencias de ese sitio? Nadie lo hacía, pero los que llegaban eran borrachos, drogadictos o personas que lo habían perdido todo y se empujaban a un sitio donde ahogar sus penas. Ese muchacho no contaba con esa descripción.

— No soy ningún forastero. Nací aquí, en Sina. Métase en sus propios asuntos — Dijo con molestia el castaño sonando despectivo -

Vio cómo se giró y continuó con su camino.

Levi gruñó al ser ignorado, le estaba tratando de salvar el culo a un desconocido, quizá lo mejor que podría hacer era ignorarlo, le advirtió y no le hizo caso, no iba a estar detrás de alguien que ni conoce, no era asunto de él. ¿Por qué lo hacía entonces? Pues porque no estaba dispuesto a aprovecharse de personas que sólo iban por curiosidad a ese lugar, tenía pinta de ser hijito de mamá que quería buscar alguna aventura.

Pero, ya que, le había ignorado.

.

— ¿Puedo ver el menú de aquí?

Levi se giró encontrando al muchacho de antes, lo miró en silencio y frunció un poco el ceño al recordar lo testarudo que fue el joven. Bueno, quizá no le pidió que se fuera de la mejor manera, pero le estaba advirtiendo, joder. En ese mismo instante fue escaneado por el ojiverde, notó cómo era detallado de una manera rápida, y el muchacho lo miraba expectante.

— ¿Mayor de edad? — Levi sólo atacó con otra pregunta.

— ¿Eh? Sí, claro que soy mayor de edad.

Levi esperó algo que se lo demostrara, el castaño no decía nada y tampoco se movía.

Qué mocoso más idiota.

Luego de unos segundos así, el chico parecía percatarse de que él estaba esperando su identificación, lo que indicaría si es verdad o no lo que dice sobre su edad. Entonces sacó su billetera, la abrió y Levi recibió la identificación de color morada en sus manos para examinarla.

 _ID:818262292367_

 _Nombre: Eren Jaeger_

 _F. Nacimiento: 30/03/2297_

 _Edo. Civil: Soltero_

Era suficiente, le devolvió la identificación a Eren y volvió a hablar como si se tratara de un cliente cualquiera de los que terminaban llegando casi diariamente, sólo que dijo algo inusual:

— No tenemos muchas opciones. Al menos no para ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Eren parecía molesto por ello — No me diga que usted...

Levi le interrumpió colocando una copa donde ofrecía un cóctel, lo había estado preparando desde que se percató que 'Eren' estaba allí. Era un mocoso que seguramente huyó de su casa para experimentar, y lo más seguro es que con un cóctel estuviese satisfecho para marcharse, ni siquiera tenía pinta de ser como esos otros adolescentes y adultos jóvenes que pasaban su vida bebiendo y embriagándose.

— Es el de bienvenida. Cortesía de la casa.

— ¿Es broma? — El castaño se veía incrédulo

— ¿Parece una broma? A cada cliente le damos uno. Seguramente fue un reto llegar hasta acá — Esto último lo decía en serio, estaba muy consciente de lo recóndito que se hallaba el bar entre los profundos recovecos de esa porción de la ciudad de las tinieblas.

— Algo así...

— Por eso quien llegue a este sitio merece algún premio. No es precisamente fácil de hallar — Contestó Levi acercando más la copa. Era un cóctel diseñado por él mismo, muchos de sus clientes decían lo bueno que era; una dulce mezcla entre un buen y amargo licor con el sabor de algunas frutas silvestres, nada empalagoso por el sabor cítrico que lo acompañaba —. Una cosa más.

El joven le miró, esperando la respuesta. Levi en cambio se le acercó al oído para que lo que le expresara fuese escuchado muy claramente:

— Sería bueno que te pensaras mejor sobre si venir o no aquí de nuevo.

Podría decir que el castaño lo miró entre extrañado e intimidado, pudo captar un leve temblor en el chico. Luego de alejarse notó que Eren probaba su creación, se veía satisfecho, era la misma reacción de siempre. Sólo hubo algo que no colocó en la mezcla, y era la misma razón; no iba a aprovecharse de un mocoso "limpio".

Sintió que con eso bastaba, se fue alejando de la barra mientras que el muchacho se tomaba su bebida. A lo lejos volvió a observar, ni siquiera parecía tan interesado en los bares, esto solamente reafirmaba su teoría de que la curiosidad lo llevó hasta allá, mas no la necesidad de dejarse llevar por sustancias estupefacientes. Lo más seguro es que en poco tiempo el muchacho se marcharía. Con esto en mente Levi entró por la puerta donde llevaba por un largo pasillo a los compartimientos de oficina y del almacén.

En su camino se encontró con una chica bajita de cabello rubio, con ojos azules llenos de vida. Levi detuvo su andar cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Se miraron por un par de segundos.

─ Luce extraño hoy ─ Fue lo que la jovencita comentó. Levi no le contestó, pero sabía que ella era de las pocas personas que lograba leerlo, entenderlo sin que tuviese que decir alguna palabra ─. ¿Pasó algo?

─ Nada grave, Historia.

Silencio.

El azabache iba a continuar con su camino hasta que Historia le detuvo cogiéndole del antebrazo por unos leves segundos. La muchacha seguía callada mirándole hasta que se animó a hablar.

─ Entiendo, está estresado. Volvió a pasar, ¿no? Un cliente que viene sin saber qué es este lugar.

Aquello era ya un secreto a voces entre el staff de No Name lounge and bar, de hecho, estaba en camino por sí mismo a la oficina de Erwin para recibir otro sermón de parte de este por lo que había hecho.

— ¿Tiene sed?

— Algo —Vio como historia apartaba un poco su cabello rubio colocándolo detrás de su oreja, así mostró su cuello blanco —. ¿Estás segura?

— No es la primera vez, además que hago lo mismo.

Era cierto, sin embargo desde hace un tiempo que intentaba tener el hábito de sólo consumir infusiones o frutas vampíricas. Luego de dudarlo unos segundos se decidió por aceptar la oferta, se acercó a la rubia y clavó sus colmillos en ésta luego de que estos emergieran un poco más de su maxilar, empezó a succionar el líquido carmesí que empezó a brotar.

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos donde no había otro ruido más que el de la música que parecía filtrarse de entre las paredes. Llegó el momento en el que se oían pasos, no por eso había que preocuparse, esa era una zona restringida, sólo para empleados y personal autorizado, por lo tanto, lo más seguro es que fuese un empleado del bar.

Realmente no lo era.

Sólo se separó de la pequeña rubia al momento de que soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, en ese instante el ojigris se giró un poco para ver al muchacho castaño. ¡Al mismo jodido muchacho de antes! Era realmente increíble que alguien fuese tan persistente. Levi miró al castaño, quien lo veía con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, notó un leve temblor y como se encontraba de tenso. Soltó a la rubia y se limpió el resto de sangre que resbalaba de la comisura de sus labios, acercándose con calma al joven humano que no se movía. Ackerman aprovechó para colocarse erguido frente a Eren, el joven que aún lo veía entre sorprendido y asustado.

— No aprendes, ¿no?

El castaño no respondió, incluso parecía que había dejado de respirar por unos segundos. Ante el silencio, Levi en un movimiento rápido tomó el brazo de Eren y lo torció hasta hacer que el chico se girara quedando ahora dándole la espalda al vampiro. Escuchó su alarido de dolor por la incómoda posición en la que estaba y Levi no dejaba de retorcerle el brazo, sin aplicar tanta fuerza para desprenderlo, pero la suficiente presión como para causarle dolor al chico.

— Eren Jaeger, ¿no? Creo que fui claro con lo que te dije. ¿Te duele? — Aplicó mayor presión y escuchó de nuevo más gritos de parte de Eren.

— ¡Para! ¡BASTA! ¡Te voy a…!— Rugió el ojiverde en cólera.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿En verdad tienes esa estúpida idea de que me harás algo? Podría romperlo.

— N-no creo que esto sea necesario — Intervino la rubia, mas Levi no le prestó atención.

— Si así lo quisiera, podría arrancártelo con todo y tú sucia carne — Aplicó más presión y llegó otro alarido desgarrador de parte de Eren, cayó de rodillas y se pudo escuchar por debajo de sus gritos como crujían los huesos —. ¿Eso quieres? Sólo quedarán colgajos de piel y músculos, chorreando sangre que con gusto podría beber. ¿Eso es lo que tanto buscas? — Escupió Levi casi con odio impreso en su tono de voz.

— No, por favor — Eren ya se oía menos agresivo, su voz temblaba de dolor, aunque se notaba impotente y enojado.

— Por favor. No es necesario.

— Miró demasiado — Respondió Levi.

— Aun así… — La muchacha rogó sintiéndose asustada por lo que Levi podría llegar a hacer.

De nuevo otro movimiento y el crujir de los huesos que articulaban el brazo con el hombro de Eren, el muchacho volvió a gritar adolorido.

— Anda, suéltate y demuestra qué tanto me puedes hacer. Despréndete el brazo tú mismo y enséñame si debería temerte o no.

Crujido de huesos, gritos y quejidos de dolor de parte del castaño, eso fue todo lo que pudo obtener como respuesta.

— No te quiero volver a ver — Repitió lo mismo que le había dicho al ladrón que había encontrado temprano ese mismo día. Era la frase que utilizaba siempre para alejar a quien quisiera —. ¿Entendido?

No hubo ninguna respuesta verbal, sólo un asentimiento de parte de Jaeger que se tragaba su coraje. Levi por fin le soltó, le indicó donde estaba la salida y le vio partir en poco tiempo sobándose el brazo adolorido, vio al muchacho girarse y mirarlo con rencor, pero aun así Eren se retiró.

Eso había sido suficiente, Ackerman estaba seguro que aquel joven volvería a su morada en la zona basal de Sina, captando muy bien la premisa de no regresar a un lugar tan peligroso como aquél.

Lo que no sabía era cuán equivocado estaba en ese instante.

…Continuará…

.

 _Próximo capítulo: De nuevo_

.

 **N/A:** Oh God, cómo costó este capítulo :'D Lo lamento, me tardé mucho...

Well, me siento motivada por la segunda temporada *-* estoy contenta de que al fin se haya estrenado Espero tener material Ereri por montones y que el fandom reviva un poco, pues lo siento un tanto muerto desde hace más de un año :'DDD

En fin, como pudieron ver Levi parece un badass xDD o eso intentaba hacer, ojalá y lo haya logrado reflejar así :'D Igual, él en realidad es una ternurita, créanme, pero todo a su tiempo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si tienes alguna opinión, crítica constructiva o duda, no teman en hacérmela saber.

Por cierto, síganme en Twitter y en Tumblr ya que estaré posteando alguna que otra cosilla por ahí como ciertos adelantos o algún fanart (garabato) que salga de mis manos uvu Mi Twitter y Tumblr están en mi perfil.

PD: No me manden a matar por el RivaHisu :'3


	3. De nuevo

**Aclaraciones de la ambientación:**

• Grünland: Del alemán "tierra verde", hace referencia a la enorme cantidad de áreas verdes en la zona basal, intermedia y apical de Grünland. Capital de Sina. Se ubica inmediatamente superior a la única salida segura y legal de Dunkelheit y es donde más se ven los edificios tapizados de plantas.

 **Capítulo tres: De nuevo**

Había un viejo dicho que rezaba: _nuestro mundo es un lugar pequeño_. A lo largo de los años la humanidad se había hecho muy numerosa, a pesar de las guerras, a pesar de los genocidios, el mundo se las arreglaba para seguir creciendo.

Sin embargo, una serie de coincidencias, sean grandes o pequeñas, o preparadas por el fantasioso destino, solo afirmaba que por más que el mundo creciera en habitantes o extensión, seguía siendo pequeño

.

Eren tenía la vista clavada en el almuerzo del día, para hoy tenía puré de papas, aunque lo que más resaltaba en su bandeja era una buena hamburguesa de carne de res con queso y algunas hojas de lechuga con rodajas de tomate. Pese a que le gustaba mucho, no había probado bocado en todo aquél rato. Se limitaba nada más a observar como si lograra ver un mundo oculto entre las semillas de sésamo que adornaban el suave pan de su hamburguesa.

El castaño no paraba de pensar en el día anterior, incluso se sobaba el brazo derecho, el cuál le habían lastimado a punta de jalones, era suerte que fuese zurdo, porque de no serlo actividades sencillas como cepillarse los dientes y escribir serían dolorosas. De hecho, detrás de su chaqueta ocultaba bien la coloración violeta en su punto de articulación donde se alojaba la mayor parte del dolor, sentía los músculos un poco agarrotados y cada movimiento le provocaba una terrible molestia.

En el mejor de los casos el evento anterior sería producto de su imaginación jugándole malos recuerdos mientras que se adentraba en los más profundos y hostiles recovecos del mundo de Morfeo, alguna pesadilla a causa de leer la leyenda urbana que Armin le pasó. Pero no, nada fue un sueño, recordaba bien cada detalle de ese corredor e incluso la voz y apariencia de ese hombre que le prometió que le arrancaría el brazo entero si así le provocaba, el dolor en su hombro era la mayor evidencia de que todo sucedió como lo recordaba.

La noche anterior llegó a pensar que se quedaría sin su brazo derecho, sólo recordar el crujir de sus huesos le hacía estremecerse de rabia e impotencia por haber sido sometido por aquél sujeto con tanta facilidad. ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía? Lo había manejado como a un patético muñeco de plástico al que le arrancaría una de sus extremidades como muchos niños pequeños hacen con sus primeros juguetes.

En ese momento de la noche anterior, luego de que el hombre de las vendas le soltó, se levantó como pudo para irse corriendo del lugar a todo lo que su cuerpo daba, incluso al salir del bar siguió escapando en trote apresurado, se había girado un par de veces para cerciorarse que el hombre de las vendas no le siguiera gracias a un cambio de opinión. Para su suerte, el tren de la estación que lo llevaría a la próxima estaba casi saliendo, sólo tuvo que mostrar su identificación, la cual casi se le cayó de las manos temblorosas para que el guardia le dejara pasar y así largarse de esa ciudad de excéntricos. Casi lo mismo en las otras dos estaciones hasta llegar a su casa. No pudo dormir más que un par de horas antes de que su alarma mañanera chillara en aviso de que debía prepararse para su día en la universidad.

Así que allí estaba, con sus enormes ojeras, sustentándose de cafeína nada más y con una mirada llena de rabia, sin todavía pensar en tomar su hamburguesa. Sólo se preguntaba. ¿Qué otra cosa estaban ocultando? ¿Qué rayos había sido eso de "Ha visto demasiado"?

Pensaba demasiado en el suceso de la noche, cuando una nueva corriente de dolor en su hombro llegó, haciéndole detenerse en eso de maquinar mentalmente cada suceso de la madrugada.

— ¿Eren? No has comido nada. Ni siquiera la has probado, ¿Le viste algo malo a tu hamburguesa? — Armin seguía apretando un poco el hombro de Jaeger, pero apartó la mano luego de oír a Eren quejarse —. ¿Estás bien?

— Hum, sí. Sólo me duele un poco el hombro — Se masajeó con suavidad el hombro, moviéndolo un poco mientras que su cara se fruncía por el dolor —. Creo que dormí en una mala posición — Se excusó inútilmente.

— ¿Seguro que no te sientes mal? Es tu plato favorito y no has comido todavía.

— Lo estoy — Intentó disimular dando el primer mordisco a su hamburguesa, estaba perfecta, justo como le gustaba. La comida del cafetín de su facultad no era tan buena, sin embargo las hamburguesas eran la excepción a esa premisa, pero, simplemente estaba estresado por lo de anoche que ni su comida favorita le ayudaba con el malhumor.

Armin asintió intentando creerle, pero sentía que no podría, estaba consciente sobre el estado de ánimo de su mejor amigo, por supuesto que no estaba del todo bien a pesar de que Eren lo intentara de convencer de lo contrario. Ya lo había notado desde temprano cuando tuvo que tocarle el timbre repetidas veces para que saliera y fuesen juntos hasta la universidad. Tan sólo verlo le hizo darse cuenta de que no había dormido casi en la noche anterior, además del aroma a cafeína que despedía el departamento —el mismo Jaeger tenía parte de ese aroma impregnado—, esa era la razón por la que no le había preguntado sobre el asunto de _No Name lounge and bar_ , no tenía idea de cómo tocar el tema, así que había optado por dejar que pasara un poco el tiempo del día, asistir a sus respectivas clases y ahora en la hora del almuerzo pensó que podría ser el mejor momento para preguntar.

Armin Arlert titubeó un poco jugando con la pajita en sus manos antes de destaparla y clavarla en su propio jugo y por fin hablar:

— ¿Pasó algo anoche, Eren? — En serio le preocupaba su mejor amigo — ¿Acaso tú llegaste a ir al bar del que hablamos?

Eren volteó a ver a Armin por unos segundos, serio.

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué viste?

— Sí, Eren, cuéntanos por favor qué fue lo que viste — Dijo Jean burlonamente y tomando asiento con su bandeja de comida. Empezó a masticar sus papas fritas sin quitar su sonrisa mientras que veía a Eren con sus ojos miel destellando pura burla — Me quedé toda la mañana esperando ansioso por las fotografías, pensé por un momento que tenía problemas con mi señal y luego noté que no, nunca me enviaste las fotos, por lo que supuse que me las enseñarías justo ahora mientras almorzamos. ¿O me equivoco?

Eren frunció el ceño, frustrado, no lo veía directamente sino que clavó la vista en su propio almuerzo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eren? — De nuevo hablaba de esa manera tan fastidiosa -

Jaeger apretó los dientes.

— No las tengo.

— ¿Hm? — Jean fingió no haberle oído -

— Que no las tengo, Jean. No pude tomar las fotos.

— ¡JA! Supuse que esto iba a suceder. Es lógico que si crees en esas historias de caníbales lo más seguro es que te cagaras del miedo por la idea de irte hasta allá y que te devoraran vivo o que te colocaran en medio de las brasas.

Eren le miró molesto y ofendido.

— Claro que sí fui, pero en serio olvidé sacar las fotos.

— Ajá, te creo — Respondió sarcástico el más alto volviendo a tomar otro poco de papitas fritas y llevárselas a la boca -

— ¡Te digo que es la verdad! — Eren se levantó de golpe y luego se apretó el hombro adolorido, pues había aplicado fuerza en ambos brazos al momento de levantarse, no obstante, continuó —. ¿En serio necesitas unas estúpidas fotos para creerme? Te estoy diciendo la verdad, maldición. Fui a ese sitio, sí existe, estaba en un lugar escondido entre un montón de callejones. Pero sí está, sólo que me fui rápido de allí y no le tomé ninguna foto.

— La única verdad que sé es que eres un cobarde. Olvidaste hacer lo más importante. La idea de ir es que trajeras una prueba de su existencia, no sólo especular sobre el lugar como la gente de ese blog.

— Digo la verdad, lo olvidé por irme rápido.

— ¿Por qué irte tan rápido de un bar?

— No era para nada interesante.

— No me convences. ¿Tu mami no te deja beber alcohol?

— No, imbécil, no tiene nada que ver con sobre si iba a beber o no. Si no me crees, jódete entonces, es un sitio aburrido.

— ¿Seguro que no es por miedo? Pareciera que alguien te dio una paliza y saliste huyendo.

Ante esto último Eren no respondió, sino que molesto como se encontraba volvió a sentarse y reanudó su actividad de alimentarse, tragando el sabor amargo de su enojo junto al de su almuerzo. Por culpa de aquello su plato favorito no sabía tan bien.

Armin había considerado esa posibilidad, pero de todos modos no tuvo el momento de preguntarle directamente a Eren sobre aquello, y ahora mismo lo haría.

— ¿Tuviste una pelea, Eren?

— No, Armin.

— Exacto, no pudo pelearse con nadie porque lo más seguro es que nunca llegó allá. Sigo diciendo que sólo es una excusa porque no quiere admitir que tuvo demasiado miedo para ir.

— Sí fui, imbécil.

— ¿Cómo era el lugar entonces?

Eren iba a responderle desafiante, pero de alguna manera… no recordaba bien. Lo que más venía a su cabeza era el hombre de las vendas con su ojo carmín, mirándole con rabia y amenazándole para que no regresara jamás.

Toda esa corriente de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por las altaneras carcajadas de Jean.

— Tu silencio habla por ti, gallina.

— ¿Sabes qué, estúpido cara de caballo? Voy a volver. No sé porque ahora mismo no recuerdo bien cómo era, pero voy a ir para allá hoy mismo a tomarle las putas fotos para que las tengas — Refunfuñó luego de soltarle un puño a la mesa que vibró tambaleante, descargando la frustración que Eren tenía.

— ¿Qué? Eren no seas tonto, ¿Volverás a caer en eso? — Le preguntó Armin incrédulo, abriendo más sus ojos azules — No necesitas mostrar nada.

— ¡No le tengo miedo! ¡Ni a ese puto bar ni al maldito hombre de las vendas! — Gritó en cólera Jaeger volviendo a erguirse de pie y desafiante ante el chico de ojos miel que lo veía callado desde su puesto frente a él.

De la nada hubo silencio, al parecer todo el escándalo llamó la atención de las personas a su alrededor que se le quedaron viendo en pleno ataque de histeria. Incluso el mismo Jean lo miró algo asombrado y confundido. ¿No temerle al hombre de las vendas? ¿Entonces sí había ido y se había encontrado con alguien al que le tendría que temer y le dificultaba admitirlo?

Jaeger gruñó volviendo a tomar asiento, se sentía extraño por perder los estribos al pensar como fue humillado la noche anterior, le estaba dando más importancia de la que debería. Incluso se avergonzó por formar escándalo en la cafetería por pensar en ello, la gente creería que está loco o algo así. Luego de un bufido de fastidio cogió su charola y se colocó de pie para salir de allí y comer en otro lugar. Necesitaba calmarse un poco y con la presencia del estúpido de Jean lo que conseguiría es todo lo contrario.

.

Saliendo de su última clase, Eren se hallaba cerca de una de las puertas de salida de la universidad, en espera de que Armin llegara hasta allí y volver ambos como de costumbre. O más bien, caminar un rato antes de separarse para ir cada uno a su respectivo trabajo, ambos necesitaban trabajar de medio tiempo para ayudarse a pagar la universidad en la que estaban, sobretodo Armin, Eren todavía tenía ayuda monetaria de su madre, pero Arlert debía sobrevivir casi por sí solo. Muchísimas veces Carla, la madre de Eren, lo intentó convencer de darle algo de ayuda monetaria a él, pero el rubio se negaba a aceptar la ayuda al mismo nivel que Eren, sólo aceptaba un apoyo muy parcializado.

Eren no entendía porque, Armin era parte de la familia, su madre y él lo consideraban así; prácticamente se habían criado juntos. Desde aquél penoso y fatídico episodio donde Armin quedó huérfano se había unido a la pequeña familia Jaeger. En lugar de ser dos se habían vuelto tres. Carla Jaeger lo aceptó como otro hijo, le brindó refugio, cariño y aun así el rubio insistía que no era necesario ser tratado como tal.

Quizá Armin pensaba que hacían mucho por él. Sabía muy bien que una de las metas de Arlert era que luego de hallar el éxito en su vida, devolverle todo el apoyo que Carla le brindó por años. Sea dándole protección, acompañándola y ayudándole en su futura vejez. Aunque más que eso, es que Armin no se consideraba otro hijo porque simplemente no podía sustituir a sus verdaderos padres.

La madre de Eren era una mujer maravillosa, la quería muchísimo, le tenía un amor fraternal muy grande también, pero no se sentía capaz de decir que era su madre, porque a su madre y padre verdaderos los amó muchísimo también, sólo había vivido la desgracia de ser alejado de ellos, alguien se los arrebató injustamente. Por lo tanto, por más que quisiera a la señora Jaeger, no podría proclamarse otro hijo de Carla porque sus padres ya tienen nombres y jamás iba a olvidarlos pasara lo que pasara.

Arlert finalmente se acercó a Eren, y ya cuando estaban juntos se ocuparon de caminar a la parada del transporte público. En la espera de uno, no charlaron de tantas cosas, sólo algunos temas académicos, de trabajos que tenían en común. Gracias a tener dos apellidos tan distantes no habían quedado en una misma sección, pero siempre acababan ayudándose el uno al otro en las asignaciones, al fin y al cabo solían ser parecidas o incluso tener la misma tarea fechada en días distintos.

No volvieron a tocar el tema del bar. Era como si de repente se volvió tabú entre ellos, pues la verdad es que al rubio no le agradaba la idea de que Eren regresara a aquél lugar que imaginaba hostil. Dunkelheit en sí ya era demasiado hostil.

Luego de allí, se separaron para trabajar, más tarde se hablarían, o podrían cenar juntos. Dependería de la hora de salida del rubio que necesitaba trabajar casi el doble que Eren por las razones anteriormente descritas.

Eren por su parte tuvo su jornada de trabajo sin nada fuera de lo común, quitando la incomodidad de su brazo derecho lastimado, aunque también le tocó hacer algunas horas extras, en serio lo del día anterior fue estúpido, perdió demasiado dinero sólo por una boba apuesta con Jean. Quizá no debió llegar a aquellos extremos, sólo se desesperaba por la molesta actitud de Jean.

Tal vez si no fuese tan impertinente nunca habría llegado a aquellos extremos.

Aunque, más bien, él mismo tenía parte de la culpa. No sólo por el hecho de haberse dejado manipular por su orgullo luego de perder una apuesta contra Jean, estaba considerando mucho volver de nuevo a aquél lugar, y esta vez Jean no tenía nada que ver, las burlas de Kirschtein no eran más que excusas para darse a sí mismo una razón por la cual regresar, pero de ser distinto, quizá también lo estaría considerando. El no poder recordar bien como era la fachada del sitio o la dirección del bar le pinchaba demasiado la curiosidad.

¿Cómo es que había olvidado todo aquello? Recordaba la sensación cuando vio el bar mas no recuerda la apariencia del mismo, en sí los sucesos de la noche anterior se habían aglomerado como lagunas mentales en su memoria, y necesitaba deshacer esos apretados nudos que estaban allí en su mente. Por eso es que se aferraba a una excusa como la rabia de ser humillado por un amigo de la universidad.

Gracias a todo eso es que luego de volver del trabajo y treinta minutos después de empezar sus deberes desvió su atención nuevamente a la reseña que Armin le había mostrado sobre la leyenda urbana.

« _No Name Lounge and Bar_ no era más que un bar exótico y lujoso para aquellos que quisieran derrochar en sus más profundos y oscuros placeres.

Un sitio donde las excentricidades cobraban vida, donde no te señalarían por eso.

Podrías saciar tu sed por lo prohibido, pero todo tenía su precio.

En ese bar tan atractivo para muchos, se escondían seres oscuros y hostiles que te desaparecerían tu carne sin dejar rastros»

Bien, leyéndolo así era muy poco creíble. La noche anterior se sentía confiado de ir por eso, esa premisa no era como para tomársela tan en serio siendo escéptico como se consideraba. ¿Por qué debía temerle? Estaba claro de que no era más que una declaración fantasiosa sobre un lugar donde hay muy poco control.

En fin, resultó que en vez de ser caníbales eran vampiros, o eso es lo que vio, pues recuerda al hombre de las vendas bebiéndose la sangre de la chica. ¿Eso cuenta como canibalismo? No sabría decir…

Optó mejor por buscar el concepto.

«El canibalismo es el acto o la práctica de alimentarse con miembros de la propia especie »

Eso lo hacía descartable, ¿No? Ya que el hombre de las vendas era… eso, un vampiro chupando de la sangre de la otra chica. Aunque ella no parecía quejarse, seguramente la pobre joven se encontraba drogada por ese mismo hombre.

Pensándolo mejor, quizá de eso se trataba No Name Lounge and Bar. Allí mismo colocaban que era un lugar donde se podría saciar la sed a lo prohibido y sin dejar rastros. No era más que una farsa para atraer personas y luego comérselos, o —en su defecto— para beberse hasta la última gota de sangre de los inocentes que caigan en la trampa. El tema del bar no era más que un simple señuelo, muy llamativo, de hecho.

En fin, quizá tendrían ambas cosas en el bar; vampiros y caníbales. Ya beben sangre, ¿Por qué no comerse la carne también? Ante ese último pensamiento el castaño sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, era sumamente perturbador pensar en eso.

No sabía nada de los vampiros, más que tenían forma humana y que bebían sangre, eso colocan en las películas y series de televisión. ¿Era mejor investigar sobre ellos? Alguna cosa debe haber documentada, si hasta hay páginas relativamente "serias" sobre OVNI's o alienígenas, así que estaba casi seguro que podría leer un poco sobre los vampiros, información más o menos verídica.

Eren se dirigió de nuevo al buscador para borrar la palabra anterior y empezar a escribir "vampiro" en su lugar. Abrió el primer resultado arrojado por el buscador y se dispuso a leer. Estuvo así hasta que llegó a una parte un poco más interesante, sobre la manera de reconocerlos; una guía para reconocerlos sería excelente, así podría embarcar de nuevo su aventura con un poco de más cautela, por lo tanto, cogería dato de lo que decía allí.

«Uno de los métodos descrito por el abate Calmet para localizar la tumba de uno consistía en guiar a un muchacho virgen montado en un caballo también virgen a través de un cementerio; el caballo se negaría a avanzar sobre la tumba en cuestión.»

Le fue imposible el no lanzar una carcajada ante eso. Quiso fastidiar a Jean con eso, por lo que abrió la mensajería instantánea, le mandó una captura de eso y le escribió un mensaje burlón acompañando la imagen:

« **HorseFaceAsshole**

√Creo que según esto, deberías acompañarme mientras que me llevas en el lomo :v»

Esperó paciente a su respuesta, tenía que molestarle de alguna forma como venganza de que le haya jodido tanto los últimos dos días. Jaeger escuchó el tintineo de un nuevo mensaje en su mensajería instantánea y lo revisó sonriente al imaginar su éxito.

« **HorseFaceAsshole**

√√Creo que según esto, deberías acompañarme mientras que me llevas en el lomo :v

• ¿Me acabas de afirmar que eres virgen aún, Jaeger? :vvv »

El castaño sintió que se le coloreaba el rostro de rabia, esto no salió como lo tenía en mente, para nada similar a lo que pensó. Gruñó enfadado apretando la mandíbula y le volvió a responder:

« **HorseFaceAsshole**

√√ Creo que según esto, deberías acompañarme mientras que me llevas en el lomo :v

• ¿Me acabas de afirmar que eres virgen aún, Jaeger? :vvv

√ Pendejo»

Cerró finalmente la conversación y soltó el celular en la mesa.

Bufó fastidiado, se estaba desviando de lo que hacía. Se concentró en continuar con su compilación de información hasta que el timbre de su departamento le interrumpió lo que hacía, se levantó de la mesa y fue a abrir la entrada de su departamento, era Armin, de todos modos, no es como si recibiera visitas de alguien más. Siendo vecinos no había problema, a veces él se iba al departamento de Armin, aunque la mayoría de las veces era el rubio quien se dirigía hasta la morada de Jaeger. Ya sea para cenar, estudiar juntos o simplemente a pasar el rato, era conveniente vivir cerca de tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Qué tal, Eren? ¿Ya tienes algo para cenar?

— Humm, la verdad no — Desde que llegó sólo estuvo muy metido en su portátil -

— Oh, entonces bien. Sobró comida en el restaurante y me dieron, creo que nos servirá para los dos — Dijo sonriente el rubio elevando la bolsa donde traía la comida en bandejas cerradas -

Eren asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y se apartó para que pasara. El de ojos esmeraldas apartó un poco la laptop para que pudieran apoyar la comida, luego se alejó para buscar en la pequeña cocina un par de platos, cubiertos para cada uno, al igual que vasos.

De igual manera, mientras que el rubio servía la comida, buscó en su nevera un par de refrescos en lata, le entregó a Armin uno de piña —sabiendo que ese era su favorito— quedándose él con el clásico _cola_.

Ya con todo listo, ambos se sentaron a comer, la verdad es que Eren se había ensimismado tanto en el asunto de los vampiros que no se había ocupado de prepararse la cena, fue algo bueno que Armin llegara con la comida hecha.

Vio como Arlert se fijaba distraídamente en su laptop, y al ver una de las imágenes del sitio web se sintió curioso.

— ¿Leyendas?

— Ah, nada en especial — Eren cerró la pestaña, pero la que se reveló en seguida fue la página que Armin le había pasado sobre No Name Lounge and Bar, y eso no pasó desapercibido a pesar de que Eren minimizó esa revelando el fondo del escritorio.

— Espera… ¿De verdad estás pensando en volver allí? — Le preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

— No es como si tuviera miedo.

— Por Dios, Eren. Basta ya. No le hagas caso a Jean y ya, sabes muy bien que Dunkelheit en sí es peligroso. ¿Sabes por qué está esa ciudad allí?

— Claro que lo sé.

— ¿Entonces?

— No me va a pasar nada — Dijo ya fastidiado y colocando los ojos en blanco por unos segundos. Quiso seguir comiendo tranquilo, pero podía sentir la tensión en esa sala, incluso al elevar la mirada encontró los ojos celestes de Armin mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, disgustado por la decisión de Eren — ¡En serio, no pasa nada!

— ¿Sabes que diría tu madre al saber que ya bajaste una vez a Dunkelheit?

— Es que mi madre no tiene por qué enterarse de que bajé a Dunkelheit — Le dijo serio -

— Eren, en serio, ¿por qué le das tanta importancia a eso? — Volvió a preguntar insistente -

— Es algo que quiero averiguar — Confesó luego de un suspiro de resignación -

— ¿Qué cosa?

Silencio.

¿Cómo explicarlo? Ni siquiera sabía bien cómo empezar, sus recuerdos nebulosos le hacían hasta preguntarse si había sido drogado con ese coctel de la noche anterior, no había sentido alguno de que haya olvidado tantos detalles luego de probar esa bebida, sus memorias trataban de los últimos acontecimientos donde el protagonista era ese hombre con el rostro oculto en vendas, lo demás no eran más que lagunas de lo que pudo ser el recorrido y todo lo demás referente al bar, _No Name Lounge and Bar_.

— Es muy poco creíble, quizás dirás que estoy loco — Fue la única respuesta de Jaeger -

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Volvía a insistir Armin -

— No sé si, agh — Bufó harto — no sé cómo explicar, ni siquiera estoy seguro. Es algo que creí ver.

— No te entiendo.

— Vampiros — Soltó sin más -

Arlert le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad, estaba notoriamente confundido.

— ¿Vampiros?

— Bueno, o eso creí ver. Era un hombre bebiendo la sangre de una chica. No digo que sea precisamente una criatura sobrenatural, quizá sea algo más.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Por supuesto que no, por algo quiero ir a ver.

— Le das demasiada importancia a eso.

— Lo sé muy bien, Armin.

— Eren, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Puede ser peligroso!

— Anoche no sucedió nada, no entiendo porque debería pasar algo hoy.

— Estás lastimado desde anoche y lo sé.

— ¿E-eh? — Eren lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

— Allí se ve tu hombro un poco morado — Armin señaló el sitio donde se había corrido un poco la tela del suéter holgado que llevaba Eren, el muchacho cubrió de nuevo esa zona de su piel que se veía un poco violeta, frunciendo el ceño evidenciando qué tan lleno de frustración se hallaba en esos momentos -

— Fue una riña estúpida.

— Eren, por favor — Le volvía a insistir Armin después de interrumpirle, sobándose la sien un poco y clavando los ojos celestes en su cena — promételo — Elevó la vista para mirar a su amigo a los ojos —. Promete que no vas a volver.

Jaeger le miró serio, por unos segundos bastantes largos a su parecer, meditándose la decisión que tomaría luego de esto. Sabía la preocupación de Armin, lo conocía bien, el rubio estaba haciendo sus esfuerzos de hacerle entrar en razón antes de cometer alguna soberana tontería.

Lo pensó bien antes de contestar; y, finalmente, tomó una decisión.

— Bien, Armin, creo que tienes razón. Volver a ese lugar es estúpido — Dijo con seguridad -

Pudo notar bien como su mejor amigo relajaba las cejas junto con todo su semblante, se le notaba aliviado. Todo rastro de la tensión de antes había desaparecido dándole paso a una cena amena junto con una charla bastante trivial, pero lo suficientemente agradable para dejar el tema de los vampiros y de _No Name Lounge and Bar_ atrás.

Sólo quedó limpiar los trastes, hacer un poco de los deberes juntos. Armin se despidió de Eren para seguir estudiando en su propio departamento, y luego de retirarse no supo que Eren, de hecho, había hecho el esfuerzo de mentirle tan solamente para no causarle más angustias.

A lo largo del resto de la noche, preparó sus cosas para salir, guardando de nuevo sus utensilios improvisados para tener defensa propia. No se había cambiado aún, sólo tenía las cosas por llevarse puestas sobre la cama, había comenzado a desvestirse, a tan sólo segundos de comenzar a vestirse para salir, y fue entonces en que nuevamente un timbre le interrumpía a sus intenciones.

Gruñó, no debía ser descubierto, decidió mejor volver a colocarse la ropa de antes y esconder todo lo que iba a llevar debajo de la cama, antes de dirigirse una vez más a la entrada de su pequeño departamento. La diferencia es que al abrir esta vez Armin tenía los ojos rojos, un poco llorosos. Se quedó callado, esperando a que su mejor amigo dijera algo.

— Perdón, Eren. ¿Te desperté?

— No, sólo iba a cambiarme.

El chico frente a él se limitó a asentir. Esta vez quien se preocupaba era Eren.

— No quería molestarte, sólo que… volvió a suceder.

El castaño asintió comprensivo. Le permitió al de ojos azules entrar, no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, tampoco es que le molestara, era algo que hacían desde que eran niños, así que el procedimiento fue el mismo; llevarlo hasta su habitación, recostarse ambos en la cama, darle a Armin la compañía que necesitaba mientras que los horribles recuerdos en los recuerdos de su pasado salían a flote a arañar las heridas de su alma.

Llevaba cierto tiempo desde la última vez, y es que desde niño Armin era atormentado por el amargo recuerdo del asesinato de sus padres, haber tenido que ser testigo de eso lo marcó lo suficiente como para que en aquellas alturas de su vida pudiera ser capaz de ver imágenes nítidas al cerrar los ojos. Al principio cuando vivía con Eren y Carla, el ojiceleste se iba con lágrimas en los ojos a despertar a Eren, pidiéndole disculpas por fastidiarlo, manifestándole que tenía miedo de esas imágenes que se reproducían cuál película de horror en su cabeza, entonces el castaño le decía que podían compartir la cama si eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

Y no mentía, sí funcionaba para calmarle, y lo mismo sucedía ahora.

Eren se encontraba justo ahora cogiéndole la mano como cuando eran más pequeños, esperando a que Armin durmiera, acercándose un poco más a él para que se sintiera mucho más seguro. Sentía pena por él, pues él mismo había tenido que forzosamente crecer sin un padre, pero Armin había perdido a los dos, no podía imaginar su dolor, el cómo era quedarse sin ningún otro pariente, debió ser un sentimiento de soledad muy grande. Esa había sido la razón por la que no hubo titubeos de parte suya o de su madre para que Armin fuese parte de la familia. Así que allí estaba, abrazándole como si fuese el hermanito que jamás había tenido, si se hablara de hermanos de sangre.

— Lo siento, Eren.

— No tienes por qué disculparte, Armin.

— ¿No es raro para ti? — De nuevo Arlert estaba con sus inseguridades -

— Lo hemos hecho durante años. ¿Por qué va a incomodarme? Eres mi mejor amigo.

— Ya no somos unos niños.

— No me importa. Me es imposible no preocuparme por ti. Así que si esto te hace sentir mejor, no me importa hacerlo.

El rubio asintió cerrando los ojos. Eren esta vez no le mintió, no le incomodaba abrazarle para que durmiera, había cariño después de todo.

Se mordió el labio pensativo al ver que Armin ya se encontraba totalmente dormido. Detestaba mentirle a la gente que le importaba, no estaba bien, para nada bien, pero no quería darle más angustias. Incluso lo que le hacía sentirse más culpable era el hecho de que Armin haya tenido que pasar por eso otra vez, pues Jaeger asumía que él había sido el causante de que volviera a tener pesadillas, ¿Había sido simple coincidencia? No lo creía. Él le dio razones para preocuparse, y quizá eso le había terminado causando pesadillas de ese acontecimiento tan traumático para Armin.

— Tú perdóname a mí, Armin — Susurró en medio de la oscuridad sin obtener ninguna respuesta -

.

Jaeger había vuelto a leerse toda la información que Armin le facilitó el día anterior, lo hacía yendo en el transporte público que lo dejaría en la estación adecuada. Le parecía increíble no poder recordar varias cosas, pero a medida que iba leyendo su laguna mental por una parte se iba haciendo más profunda y nebulosa y por otro lado se iba aclarando.

Era muy confuso en realidad, la verdad le costaba entender un poco, no estaba seguro si era por el cansancio.

El recuerdo más vívido era el hombre de las vendas, mirándole con aquél ojo afilado y de color carmín, que parecía brillar como el magma de un volcán en erupción dispuesto a tragarle y destruirlo hasta hacerle cenizas. No iba a mentir, era amenazante, pero no por eso debió dejarse doblegar.

Aunque no se dejó, sólo tenía una fuerza tremenda.

Como lo viera, así como Armin le dijo; no debería darle tanta importancia como lo hacía. Debía concentrarse mejor en encaminarse de nuevo a _No Name Lounge and Bar_ para conseguir esas malditas fotos. Aunque a su vez se moría por saber qué era eso que ocultaban, más allá del hecho de que fuese un bar repleto de "vampiros".

A pesar de que estaba pensando mucho, había cierto cansancio mental y físico, no sólo por el esfuerzo de recordar las cosas que había vivido la noche anterior, sino también el hecho de sólo dormir un par de horas, estaba agotado y ni podía darse el lujo de descansar como es debido gracias a su propio afán. El resultado de esto es que terminó quedándose dormido después de subir al tren de los engranajes que lo llevaría a la profundidad del agua hasta la ciudad de Dunkelheit.

En medio de su descanso su mente parecía aclararse poco a poco. Recordaba un poco mejor el ambiente de adentro, cosa que no podía descifrar a la hora del mediodía cuando Kirschtein se lo cuestionó; muchas luces de neón, todo el salón tenía balances entre colores oscuros y otros colores más entre pasteles y brillantes sin dejar de ser tonos fríos, sobretodo luces violetas que iban cambiando al ritmo de la música.

También estaban esas personas vestidas formalmente, no era una vestimenta muy común pero no dejaba la elegancia por ningún lado a pesar de tener ese montón de correas, con los ojos vendados, sólo dejando uno de estos mostrarse sutilmente, quizá para no quedar totalmente a ciegas.

Claro, por eso es que aquél hombre llevaba vendas en la cara.

Vendas sólo dejando ver el carmesí del ojo visible, mientras que bebía del cuello de alguien.

¿Quién era? Ah, sí, una chica de baja estatura, rubia y…

Apretó los ojos, ¿Ya habría llegado? Sentía mucho frío de repente.

— ¿Ya despertaste?

¿Eh?

Eren abrió sus ojos esmeraldas, sintiéndose mareado, desubicado. ¿No estaba en el tren antiguo de los engranajes?

— Hey, basura.

¿Basura?

Enfocó mejor la vista mirando de quién se trataba. Era el hombre de las vendas, con su ojo carmín visible. Llevaba el mismo traje, las mismas vendas, sólo que esta vez tenía puestos unos guantes de nitrilo.

Eren no entendía nada, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba en esa habitación oscura? ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío? ¿Cómo llegó a esa situación?

¿Por qué no podía moverse?

Al ladear el rostro miró con horror su brazo derecho, inmovilizado al igual que sus otras extremidades, la diferencia radicaba en que su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de una capa de hielo, estaba literalmente congelado. Pero… ¿Cómo?

— Supongo que tienes las dudas de cómo; nitrógeno líquido — ¿Qué carajos? —. Si te preguntabas el porqué; pues creo que fui muy claro anoche, ¿no?

Eren empezó a hiperventilar, no podía moverse, estaba bien inmovilizado y su brazo… ¿Desde hace cuánto estaba congelado? Segundos después llegó de golpe un fuerte dolor, por lo que terminó gritando y ladeando el rostro para observar qué pasaba. El sujeto de cabello oscuro estaba vertiendo agua humeante que iba derritiendo la capa de hielo que quemaba su piel.

— Aun así decidiste volver. ¿Por qué? A parecer eres lo suficientemente testarudo para venir aquí a que te vea la cara.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan buena razón tenía? Era una estupidez, realmente.

No sabía qué responder, es como si de la nada perdiera la capacidad del habla. Ladeó el rostro a otras partes, buscando alguna otra persona, tratando de reconocer alguna cosa que pudiera ayudarle, pero sólo se topó con la misma chica rubia que andaba con el hombre de las vendas. Ella lo miraba ausente, con sus ojos azules un tanto vacíos.

Pero, no logró observarla por tanto tiempo, un dolor repentino y agónico le hizo girarse de nuevo, sin contar que soltó un grito fuerte. Miró con terror su piel quebrándose ante la penetración de un objeto afilado, literal parecía quebrarle la carne, al estar congelada había perdido elasticidad, así que parecía goma fracturándose y dejando unos riachuelos color rojos mientras que sus ojos lagrimeaban de puro sufrimiento.

— Estoy esperando tu respuesta, pedazo de mierda — De nuevo halaba su piel y Jaeger sólo gritaba sin atreverse a quitar la vista de allí, veía sus tejidos romperse, y de nuevo escuchaba el crujir de sus huesos cuando el sujeto tironeó de su brazo.

La sangre no paraba de brotar cuál cascada rojiza, y se sintió bastante asqueado —y perturbado— al ver que el de cabellos azabaches cogía una elegante copa de cristal y la colocaba cerca de donde salía su sangre, esperando a que se llenara la copa del cálido líquido carmesí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba, la habitación estaba llenándose de un hedor a sangre muy desagradable, ese olor metálico lo estaba mareando junto al mismo dolor que le acompañaba ahora. Temblaba en silencio, tratando de soportar aquella tortuosa barbaridad que le estaba haciendo aquél sujeto despiadado, que aunque su rostro no cambiaba ni expresaba emoción alguna, seguramente se reía de él por dentro. Casi podía contar cada una de las gotas rojas que manaban de su piel, las escuchaba, una cayendo tras la otra a esa copa, también retumbaba en sus oídos el retumbante tictac de un reloj antiguo que estaba en alguna parte de esa oscura y maligna habitación de torturas.

Quizá no debió ir hasta allá de nuevo, no fue buena idea obedecer ese afán suyo de descubrir los secretos ocultos en Dunkelheit.

Al final, sólo quedó quitar la vista para mirar suplicante a la rubia. Tenía que ayudarle, decirle a aquél sádico que parara.

— Lo lamento, lo hiciste enojar… — Fue lo único que obtuvo de la muchacha que le veía con un rostro lleno de lástima, sin hacer nada por ayudarle.

— Respóndeme. ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? — Le habló lentamente, con crueldad, siendo intimidante. El castaño ladeó el rostro para mirarlo, la copa estaba llena y vio que el hombre bebía goloso de esa copa ensangrentada. Aquél sujeto le cogió la mano y tiró de allí haciéndole oír los huesos crujir. Eren sólo podía gritar y chillar por el sufrimiento, siendo testigo de cómo cada uno de sus músculos y cartílagos cedía ante la brutal e inhumana fuerza del de cabellos azabaches.

Los alaridos hacían eco, se atormentaba con su propia voz que se había vuelto tan lejana, acercándose cada vez más a él de nuevo; mucho más urgida y desesperada.

— ¡Joven, despierte!

Eren se reincorporó asustado, sudando frío. Las costillas estaban siendo golpeadas brutalmente por el propio latir de su corazón, estaba espantado por las sensaciones de aquella pesadilla que acababa de tener, ya que ahora había despertado en ese vagón sujeto por enormes y notoriamente pesados engranajes.

Necesitaba calmarse, concentrarse en ese señor que ahora le acababa de despertar.

— Llegamos hasta la última estación.

— ¿La última estación? No, no. Debe volver; se supone que debía bajarme en la primera estación entrando a Dunkelheit.

— Lo lamento joven, este fue mi último turno, debe bajar del vagón ahora y tomar otro de regreso.

El castaño se sintió estúpido. ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse dormido? Y era lógico que ese sujeto no iba a devolverse en todo el recorrido sólo por un pasajero despistado. Gruñó por lo bajo, escuchó las indicaciones de dónde podía conseguir otro boleto y bajó del vagón a regañadientes.

Maldición, y hacía un frío tremendo, ¿Qué tan profundo había llegado? Debe de estar muy, muy lejos como para ser la última estación, seguramente al otro lado de la ciudad y en la zona más profunda y —de seguro— la más peligrosa.

Se acercó hasta las taquillas para comprar otro boleto, pero lo que miró estaba haciéndole añicos sus nervios y su seguridad.

Cerrado.

¿Cómo que cerrado? No se supone que debería estar cerrado, ¿Por qué lo estaría? Se decidió por volver de nuevo al vagón de donde bajó muy molesto y dispuesto a reclamarle al conductor, pero no lo pudo encontrar. Estaba solo en esa estación que parecía un cementerio de trenes.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Gritó furioso. Escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Cada vez que exhalaba podía notar el vaho formarse por el frío que hacía en ese condenado lugar.

¿Debía caminar? No tenía que entrar en pánico tampoco. Estaba seguro que podría volver por sus propios medios. Tenía un móvil, sólo necesitaba activar el GPS. Sí, allí estaba la solución. De seguro habría alguna terminal cercana donde tomar el transporte público, una agencia de taxis, lo que sea que le sirva como método de transporte. Tenía algo de dinero, podría pagarlo.

Eren un poco más esperanzado sacó de su bolsillo su celular sin frenar el paso de su andar, no obstante, su optimismo volvió a venirse abajo. Acababa de notar que no tenía señal.

Lo que le faltaba.

Ahora sí sentía el pánico poco a poco hacerse de él. Estaba en el medio de una situación que no era para nada agradable, ni un poco. En un sitio que no conocía, de una ciudad que sabía muy bien que era peligrosa, sin medio de transporte, sin señal, a la merced de quien sea que estuviese cerca en medio de la oscuridad. No había ni puta gracia en eso.

Caminó más rápido tomando de guía esas vigas metálicas de donde se colgaba el tren, si las seguía, podría salir. Estaba casi corriendo a estas alturas, le faltaba el aire y no estaba seguro si era a causa del cambio de presión por estar a no sabía cuántos kilómetros debajo de la superficie del agua, o si era el resultado de su misma paranoia de estar en un lugar totalmente extraño para él.

Cualquier rastro de tranquilidad se había esfumado por completo, y la calma tardaría más en llegar luego de escuchar el ruidoso rugido de motores, porque eran más de uno. Y sí, no se equivocaba, forzosamente paró su andar y notó sudando frío como varias motocicletas lo rodeaban. Por obra de un acto reflejo metió la mano en su bolsillo tocando el cutter que había traído para defenderse, aunque no estaba seguro si podría con todos.

— No pareces de por aquí, niño — Dijo un sujeto bajándose de la motocicleta. Estaba armado, pero no como él que llevaba un utensilio corto punzante sino con un arma de fuego.

Eren estaba agitado, lo miraba impávido, desafiante, pero no parecía intimidar al hombre. Quiso ignorarle, rodearlo y seguir con su camino, pero en serio estaba rodeado. Eran tres motos en total, quizá no cerraban una circunferencia alrededor de él, pero era lógico que no podría salir fácil de esa.

— ¿Traes dinero? — No contestó tampoco — En fin, mocoso. Sólo necesitamos tu móvil y esa cadena que llevas allí, no te haremos nada a menos que me coloques de mal humor.

Jaeger intentó pensar, sólo retrocedió un paso tratando de ver en su entorno alguna posibilidad de salir. Tragó grueso guardando la cadena de donde colgaba una llave color dorada. No estaría dispuesto a darla, tenía un significado muy grande para él.

— No puedo dárselas.

— ¿Qué dices? — Preguntó el sujeto mirándolo con burla, mostrándole el arma — ¿Eres estúpido o algo así? ¿Qué es lo que te hace creer que puedes decidir? — Esta vez el tono de voz había cambiado, tornándose agresivo, con odio. Parecía odiar a Eren por alguna razón que el castaño no sabía -

— ¿Acaso crees que por venir de allí arriba también puedes decidir qué hacer aquí? — Intervino el otro sujeto — Este no es tu lugar.

Parecían ser rugidos, se veían furiosos con él cuando jamás en su vida los había visto antes. ¿Cómo es que lo juzgaban así? ¿Era tan obvio que no era de Dunkelheit?

Estaba temblando demasiado, sentía que realmente su vida se hallaba en riesgo, esos sujetos peligrosos escupían todo su odio a él cuando no tenía nada que ver con ellos.

Se quedó sin aire al reconocer el chasquido de un arma cargada. Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en la hora de su muerte. Aún con la carrera que había escogido, teniendo en cuenta eso quizá pudiera escoger una muerte más significativa, que sea en batalla defendiendo sus ideales, de una manera heroica, no en el medio de un asalto siendo un simple estudiante de criminología, desarmado y que se hallaba en los confines del peligro siendo llevado por su propia curiosidad.

Detestaba esto, no debió acabar todo así. Sus ojos habían empezado a lagrimear de pura frustración cuando escuchó la pólvora estallar, pero sin rastro de sentir dolor en su cuerpo.

El lugar se llenó de gritos, pero no eran los suyos. No entendía, le confundía más esta situación. Había cerrado los ojos espantado y tratando de prepararse para recibir la bala en su cuerpo, pero no había sido capaz de recibir algo similar. Lo único que hizo fue abrir los ojos sorprendidos al sentir labios ajenos sobre los suyos.

Eren todavía estaba temblando del nerviosismo, y estaba paralizado. Reconocía quién era el que lo estaba besado cogiéndole de la barbilla con aquellos dedos helados.

Había sido el hombre de las vendas, sólo que esta vez no llevaba las vendas como en la noche anterior. Pero era él, lo reconocía. Lo miraba fijamente, como si le retara. Eren sin poder separarse miró a los ladrones de antes allí en el suelo temblando de miedo.

Estaba demasiado confundido, tanto que le dolía la cabeza. ¿Acaso seguía dormido dentro del vagón?

¿O es que había una razón para que el bartender de anoche se las arreglará para derrotar a unos asaltantes armados y de repente besarlo así tan de la nada?

…Continuará…

.

 _Próximo capítulo: Mundo de dioses y monstruos_

.

 **N/A:** Sí, así mismo, como la canción.

Sé muy bien que me tardé, pero les ofrezco este capítulo que quedó un poco más largo. Es más largo que el primero y que el segundo, espero que haya sido entretenido y de su agrado. Siento que esta será una de mis historias menos leídas por narrar tanto y de paso poner parejas randoms xDDD Pero recuerden; la pareja principal es Eren x Levi. Así que no se preocupen.

En fin, lo siguiente de ahora no lo tienen que leer. En serio, si no quieren seguir leyendo esta nota les dejo un sincero gracias por leer –les lanza un corazón-. Sólo necesito dejar algo en claro.

No me tardé por falta de tiempo o por falta de inspiración, de hecho ciertas cosas me han dado más inspiración —aunque serían para capítulos próximos—. Resumiéndolo bien me he sentido desde hace un poco más de dos meses algo desganada, en cualquier aspecto; con mis estudios, laboral, hobbies. Siento que las cosas no me salen como quiero, o como planeo, pero sobretodo es algo más, cosas que ya son ajenas a mi voluntad y que por más que lo evite me terminan desanimando muchísimo.

En fin, si pinchan allá arriba en mi perfil, podrán darse cuenta de que soy venezolana. No sé si ustedes estarán del todo conscientes, pero es que Venezuela no está pasando por un muy buen momento. Son cosas que en verdad, preocupan, o por lo menos a mí me preocupan, y no sé si hay gente de Venezuela en mi pequeña audiencia, pero creo que pueden entender bien.

Y allí lo corto :'D No me extenderé en eso, quienes vienen hasta acá es para leer sobre como poco a poco Eren y Levi llegarán a manosearse un rato y después darse cariñitos :'DD Hay bastante información con respecto al tema, pueden incluso buscar Youtubers venezolanos o algo que les preste información —si eso quieren— Patricia Echeverría creo que lo explicaría mejor que yo.

Es sólo para dejar en claro que no me tardo por falta de tiempo, en sí tengo tiempo suficiente como para actualizar casi dos veces a la semana, y créanme que sí siento culpa por tardarme, sólo hay veces que ni siquiera tengo ánimos de prender la lap. Me he perdido varios capítulos de Snk, y es mi anime favorito :'D Debería ponerme al día.

En fin, se les quiere, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo~


	4. Mundo de dioses y monstruos

**N/A:** Antes de empezar quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a dos personas; A **Danielis Tovar** (una amiga me llegó a comentar que esta chica estaba esperando aún la actualización del fic) y a A.K. (quién me llegó a comentar como **96Gackt** ) que me dijo que chequeaba a diario a ver si actualizaba :'3 no saben qué tan feliz me sentí luego de saber eso, aunque me sentía muy mal por no actualizar todavía. Es genial que esperen con ganas aún por este siguiente capítulo :'3 en verdad muchísimas gracias.

 **Capítulo cuatro: Mundo de dioses y monstruos**

Dicen que conforme se va creciendo hay muchísimos recuerdos de la infancia que se van olvidando poco a poco, desapareciendo como las cenizas en el viento, que la mente empieza a reemplazar la memoria vieja con la adquirida recientemente, como lo haría alguna computadora para ahorrar espacio, sólo que los nuevos datos que se van recopilando se guardan en los confines de un cerebro, entre aquél sinfín de neuronas.

En el caso de Armin se le pudieron olvidar varias cosas, como la vez que había mudado su primer diente, o como, obviamente no recordaba, su primer cumpleaños. Entre las cosas que aun podía tener clavado en su mente y revivirlo de nuevo como si se tratara de una grabadora era el día en que sus padres murieron a manos de personas crueles y la vez que conoció a Eren.

Quizá era mucho más lógico que recordara algo como el asesinato de sus progenitores dado a lo traumático que fue, sin embargo conocer a Eren había sido todo lo contrario, toparse con él no le había quebrado el espíritu; y aun con eso simplemente no lo olvidaba.

Armin había conocido a su mejor amigo cuando era pequeño, de hecho se podría decir que crecieron juntos. Recuerda aun la vez en que se habían encontrado en el vecindario, donde otros niños lo molestaban y Eren lo defendió al instante de ver lo que ocurría. Había sido en una calurosa tarde, cuando la tierra se pegaba a su piel y ropa mientras que su cabeza era empujada hacia el agujero de un árbol hueco, casi podía sentir de nuevo lo áspero de la corteza raspándole la cara y varios insectos picándole el rostro, pues era un invasor aunque eso fuese en contra de su voluntad; de todos los que estaban cerca presenciando aquél cruel acto, Jaeger había sido el único en ayudarle. Tampoco había sido fácil para Eren sacarlo de esa penosa situación, pues tuvo que pelear con los otros niños que de por sí eran un poco más grandes, quedando así el castaño con la nariz rota y uno de sus ojos verdosos rodeado de piel purpúrea gracias a un moretón.

Eren lo había llevado de la mano lejos de ese parque, ambos con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos siendo un par de niños de 11 años, en ese entonces. La madre de Eren lo regañó tan pronto lo había visto, por meterse en problemas, aunque luego de oír la historia de lo ocurrido les sirvió a los dos leche fresca y algunas galletas con el fin de subir los ánimos.

Desde ese día en el que Eren le ayudó a levantarse y a sacudirse el polvo de su ropa sabía que tuvo suerte de encontrarlo.

Fue un encuentro fortuito, quizás un suceso banal para muchos, no obstante lo recordaba muy bien y le era importante.

Eren Jaeger era alguien importante para Armin Arlert.

En medio de las penumbras de aquel departamento, Armin luego de colarse por el pasillo tomaba asiento en su silla, con las manos sobre el pequeño escritorio de madera clara con el que contaba en su habitación. Debería estar con sus respectivas lecturas, no era el mejor de su clase por pura casualidad y aunque siempre había sido muy aplicado en actividades académicas no podía estar para nada concentrado en sus deberes como solía estarlo. Es que le era simplemente imposible, no importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía enfocarse.

No mientras que él no esté.

Eren no había regresado todavía. ¿Cuánto había transcurrido desde que su amigo desapareció? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? La noción del tiempo se había vuelto tan frágil y corrompida por el nerviosismo que ahora cada vez se hacía más de él, gracias a la ansiedad que lo llena en cada una de sus células. Lo que recuerda es que le pidió a Eren que no cometiera la imprudencia de volver a Dunkelheit, el castaño había aceptado y como no podía conciliar el sueño habían compartido la cama como cuando eran niños, llenándose de calma pudo caer dormido, mas sin embargo despertó en medio de la madrugada y no pudo hallarle allí, Jaeger se había marchado.

Desde allí su concepto del tiempo fue quebrantado, y simplemente era consciente de que Eren ya no estaba.

En este instante contaba con un teléfono en su mano. ¿Por qué? Cuando le sintió vibrar se estremeció un poco. Cierto, su estupor había sido por ver el nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono unos segundos antes, sumiéndose dentro de aquel hilo de pensamientos.

«Carla Jaeger»

Era la madre de Eren. Sabía bien por qué intentaba contactarlo, era completamente lógico. Comprendía bien el motivo de su llamada, pues de todos modos Eren no estaba, la mamá del castaño contaba con tantas ganas de ubicarle como él mismo las poseía.

Deslizando la figura verde que iluminaba su pantalla justo debajo de la fotografía de la señora Carla Jaeger junto a él y Eren, atendió la llamada incapaz de formar alguna palabra en el instante que escuchaba el débil y quebrado sollozo que le recibía del otro lado de la línea. Armin se estaba sintiendo agradecido de que no se tratara de una _videollamada_ porque de ser así le lastimaría profundamente mirarla en ese estado.

El mismo Arlert sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hacer algún sonido, más que un jadeo mudo, tratando de respirar.

¿Dónde estaba Eren?

Como si el destino estuviese tramando algo para su perturbación, el timbre de su departamento lo alteró tras sonar en varias ocasiones y de manera impetuosa. Aún aturdido Armin bajó su teléfono, le hubiese gustado darle una disculpa a Carla, decirle que aguardara un momento, pero sus cuerdas vocales no parecían querer funcionar en ese instante. Apresurándose en caminar a paso rápido. ¿Sería Eren? Armin se encintaba pensando en que quizá llegaría y le daría una especie de explicación. Una especie de «Me fui a despejar mi mente y luego volví. Lamento haberlos preocupado». Luego él le haría entrar en razón después de gritarle que a la próxima dejara un mensaje o algo así.

La decepción se hizo presente tan pronto abrió la entrada de su departamento, percatándose de esa forma que no había nadie tras la puerta, descendiendo ahora sus ojos celestes al suelo con desánimo, al instante notó que alguien dejó una caja allí, observarla levantaba un tornado de emociones encontradas, casi haciéndole sentir el estómago revuelto.

No había sello de alguna empresa de logística, no había etiquetas en esa enorme caja, ni de remitente ni de destinatario. Tragando grueso para quitarse las náuseas y se armó de valor para levantarla. Era un poco pesada pero podía llevarla en sus brazos. El asco lo invadía cuando supo que la base de dicho objeto estaba un poco húmeda.

Se mareaba... ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Sí era un paquete para él? Él no había comprado nada ni mucho menos esperaba por algún paquete.

¿Y si era algo importante?

¿Qué si era algo sobre Eren? La piel se le fue colocando de gallina de tan sólo considerar tal probabilidad.

Se mordió el labio antes de rebuscar entre sus cosas alguna tijera o _cutter_ que le funcionara, tropezando su mano contra varios objetos en sus cajones. Decidió colocarse a gran velocidad unos guantes, por si se trataba de algo peligroso o ilegal. Estaba lleno de ansiedad pero se atrevió a abrir el paquete, en su interior miró algo parecido a una caja metálica, algo como una pequeña hielera con un sobre pegado a esta. En esta ocasión sí encontró un destinatario; encontró su nombre, el de la madre de Eren y el nombre de Jean, seguido de una frase que rezaba:

«Mirar esto primero. Posteriormente abrir la caja»

¿Mirar qué cosa? Abrió el sobre encontrando un diminuto chip. Y los mareos fueron volviendo junto con toda su ansiedad. Intrigado se fue encaminando a su escritorio, cogió el chip y casi se le cayó pues las manos le estaban temblando. Colocándolo en su portátil permitió que el aparato pudiera leer el chip, haciendo que dejara salir un ruido que le indicaba que había reconocido el dispositivo.

Lo que era un nudo en su garganta ahora fue transformándose en una sequía en su faringe que lo haría toser en cualquier momento, pero no se detendría para buscar agua ahora. Debía de ser importante lo que había allí, por lo tanto sin estar dispuesto a perder más tiempo, abrió el único archivo dentro de ese dispositivo. Al rubio se le fue erizando los vellos de la espalda y brazos al notar el nombre del archivo.

«Jaeger»

El holograma fue saliendo disparado desde la pantalla, iluminando y contrastando con las penumbras de aquella pieza, enseñaba un vídeo en tres dimensiones donde colocaban números púrpura en cuenta regresiva; tres, dos, uno... Destellando algo que luego provocaría el mayor terror a su único receptor.

En la grabación fue enseñando hombres con máscara, tres para ser exactos. Portando máscaras blancas, color hueso con un enorme pico, dándole un aire macabro. Dos de los hombres estaban de pie y el tercero se ubicaba de rodillas en el suelo, en el medio de los otros dos.

Arlert se estremecía al oír una voz con filtro para que no se reconociera su portador.

— **_Armin Arlert_** —Armin tembló— ** _, Jean Kirschtein_** —el hombre desconocido hacía otra pausa— ** _, yCarla Jaeger_** —declaraba el sujeto del holograma ubicado a la izquierda, inmóvil— **_¿Disfrutan lo que ven, jodidas mierdas? Esto es lo que le hacemos a los bastardos que vienen a molestar en nuestras tierras. Dejamos acá el precio que paganaquellos malditosquienes se atrevan a irrumpir nuestros confines_** —hubo una diminuta pausa— ** _._** **_Jamás nos dejaremos llevar como borregos ante cualquier mierda que piensen de nosotros, y no tenemos el más mínimo arrepentimiento por tomar sus cagadas e insignificantes vidas, a fin de cuentas su carne nos sirve aunque sea para llenar nuestras tripas. Aunque en este caso; es una pena que se deba tomar esta vida, la cual tal vez nos habría servido de algo. Tiene cierto potencial_** —el sujeto volvió a parar su monologo cogiendo desde la nuca al que estaba de rodillas, levantándolo un poco y sacando un quejido de este.

Armin se sintió observado y le invadieron náuseas de nuevo, mas no cerró el vídeo en ese momento. Él supo que ese rehén probablemente estaba drogado, puesto a que pataleaba con torpeza y apenas y lograba estar de rodillas.

El rubio jadeó en silencio, aguantando la respiración por unos segundos.

No, no, no, no. Eso no podía ser... no quería que eso fuese posible. Él no era idiota, ese mensaje era para él, había una razón por ello, y es que aunque no hayan pronunciado el nombre de su mejor amigo sabía muy bien que se trataba de Eren.

Por algo el título del archivo era «Jaeger».

¿De cuándo será ese vídeo? Una parte de él quería detenerlo, quitar esa grabación y luego él mismo encargarse de buscar una manera de traer a Eren de vuelta, pero necesitaba verlo hasta el final.

Tomando aire que sintió que le faltaban a sus pulmones fue prestando atención a lo siguiente. Se arrepintió al instante, porque en cuestión de segundos el sujeto a la derecha desde su perspectiva utilizó una clase de láser para cortar perfectamente la cabeza de la persona que estaba de rodillas. La sangre brotando del cuerpo ahora sin vida. Armin ahogó un grito en su mano que ahora le cubría la boca, estaba horrorizado y temblando como un animalito a punto de ser cazado.

Mataron a esa persona... Mataron a Eren... ¿verdad?

Aunque quería cerrar los ojos se limitó a observar el río carmesí que ahora flotaba en ese holograma que algún tipo de secta o mafia le había enviado como advertencia. El metraje terminó con una frase en letras grandes color blanco.

«Abrir caja»

Jadeó fuerte, quedándose en otra especie de estupor. El mundo a su alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, excepto por la caja que parecía seguir derritiéndose allí en el suelo, haciendo un pequeño charco minuto a minuto.

 _Abrirla_ , debía abrirla. Se recordó Armin, tratando de acompasar su respiración, que parecía haberse puesto errática sin que él mismo contara con la capacidad de notarlo.

Cauteloso y con taquicardia destapó la caja, la cual cerró en seguida tan pronto descubrió la máscara de pájaro allí dentro, la misma que había salido en el vídeo que acababa de finalizar.

 _No_ , se negaba Armin ya con las lágrimas surcando los bordes de su rostro, se volvían abundantes como una avalancha. Eso no era ninguna mascara.

Una máscara no debería ser tan pesada...

Sollozo espantado, volviendo a abrir la caja. El contenido era hielo más lo que pensó que era una máscara, pero sintió las arcadas atormentarlo y sentir asfixia cuando supo que eso dentro de la hielera no era una simple mascara, era una cabeza. Armin se mordía el labio en un vano intento de calmarse, mientras que con sus manos enguantadas retiraba la máscara y descubrir el horror.

El llanto desgarró la garganta del joven rubio, porque por supuesto, esa era la cabeza de su mejor amigo Eren Jaeger. Había muerto siendo decapitado y todavía conservaba esa expresión de terror en su rostro a pesar de estar sin vida.

.

Los fuertes chillidos que retumbaban en el departamento despertaron a Armin de tan horrenda pesadilla. El sudor estaba bañando su cuerpo, mientras que las lágrimas se habían hecho de su cara. Hiperventilaba, su corazón latía con tal fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su tórax, incluso le dolía ese constante e impetuoso golpeteo ligándose a la agónica sensación que le había causado tan cruel sueño.

Todo, cada detalle había sentido real, lo suficiente como para obligarle a levantarse y buscar su celular. Estaba en el departamento de Eren todavía, mas no por eso sentía menos necesidad de cerciorarse de la fecha.

Suspiró, aún con el llanto contenido. Aliviado porque sólo había amanecido, el día anterior sí vio a Eren, la fecha lo confirmaba. Aunque por otro lado le asustaba no ver que haya vuelto.

Tal como había ocurrido en su imaginación, Eren había roto su promesa de no volver a Dunkelheit.

.

En un departamento sumido en el silencio se hallaban dos personas que no cruzaban ni miradas ni palabras, casi como si ninguna de las dos supiera de la presencia del otro; cosa que no era así. Tal afonía era interrumpida por el ruido de cristales colisionando delicadamente al abrir una nevera, el más bajo de los dos hombres fue quien tomó la palabra:

— ¿Entonces? ¿Vas a querer algo de beber o no? —el hombre de antes le preguntaba de nuevo utilizando un tono de voz neutral. Se giró a ver al castaño y con sus ojos grisáceos leía la expresión de su inusual acompañante que ahora tomaba asiento en un banquito del minibar de esa pulcra cocina.

Eren por su parte encargándose de analizar cauteloso los movimientos del vampiro que estaba a un metro de distancia de él. Revisó de reojo la nevera abierta, notando varias latas de algo que podría parecer cerveza, aunque dudaba que lo fuese, ni siquiera podía reconocer el logotipo de alguna marca conocida como Heineken o si fuese una soda como Pepsi. ¿Sería sangre enlatada o algo así? También había unas cuantas jarras con agua.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me darás algún tipo de droga extraña? —preguntó desconfiado el castaño.

— ¿Para qué?

— No lo sé, para matarme y comerme, o beberte hasta la última gota de mi sangre quizás.

— No lo haré.

— No me consta —Eren respondió.

— Mira, mocoso idiota. Confía en lo que te diré; si de verdad piensas que me hace falta drogarte para algo así, estás jodidamente equivocado. Además, ¿No te parece que si te quisiera muerto te habría dejado allí con el grupo de matones? —el hombre de menor estatura sacó una de las jarras con agua, dejándola en el minibar.

Bueno, tenía un buen punto. Aunque en verdad cuando fue llevado hasta lo que parecía ser la morada del azabache pensó en verdad que sólo lo había "rescatado" por ser su presa. Al final de cuentas, era mejor comer en casa que afuera, ¿no?

Pensando bien las cosas, no es como si No Name Lounge and Bar se viera como un lugar sano.

— ¿Me negará entonces que se pueden conseguir drogas en aquel bar? No soy estúpido, muchos allí estaban notablemente drogados —lo desafió Eren.

— ¿Eres estudiante de criminología y de verdad crees que hay bares donde no se mueven drogas? ¿Qué mierdas y pendejadas te están enseñando entonces?

— ¿Q-qué? —Eren abrió su boca por unos segundos, asombrado— ¿Cómo sabe que yo...?

— Lo dice tus credenciales de la universidad —el azabache lo interrumpió, metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de la elegante chaqueta que portaba y sacando algo de esta.

Jaeger atestiguó al contrario enseñar una cartera. Sin perder tiempo revisó sus propios bolsillos donde debió estar su cartera, no estaba. Así que en efecto esa era su cartera.

— Usted es... ¡Un ladrón! —Jaeger le rugió molesto— ¡Devuélvalo! —el hombre le arrojó desinteresado la cartera. Eren al recibirla se ocupó de revisar el contenido, dejando salir un suspiro, aliviado de saber que todo estaba allí. No le había robado. Más no por eso había menos ofensa en el hecho de que un sujeto le revisara sus cosas— ¿Y no le enseñaron que es de mala educación tocar las cosas que no son suyas? —le refunfuñó.

— ¿De verdad crees que voy a traer a un desconocido a mi departamento, Eren? —se sentía raro que ese hombre lo llamara por su nombre sin él saber del suyo— y no sé quién de los dos es el grosero, pues te salvé el culo no hace mucho. Aunque de hecho debí haberte dejado allí, gracias a que no me hiciste caso. Dunkelheit no es lugar para ti, te lo advertí y lo que hiciste fue pasarte por los huevos mis órdenes.

Eren arrugó más las cejas ante ese comentario. ¿Ordenes? No se sentía agradecido porque ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre si podía considerarse "a salvo". Por lo menos no hasta saber las intenciones de ese vampiro.

— No es como si le haya pedido ayuda, tampoco es como si tuviera que obedecer a un desconocido. No entiendo porque la necesidad de salvarme.

El otro hombre fue ahora quién se mantuvo en silencio por unos cuantos segundos más, como si pensara en las palabras adecuadas a pesar de que utilizaba ese vocabulario rudo.

— Soy Levi, si tanto te lo preguntas —el hombre esquivó la pregunta—, ya no soy un desconocido. Entonces ya créeme que este no es un lugar para ti.

¿Por qué tanta insistencia?

Y es que en verdad Eren no comprendía aquello. Lo que menos entendió fue ese beso al final. ¿En qué había pensado? ¿Podía tratarse de una técnica de los vampiros para envolver a sus presas? Llegó una vez a leer —cuando lo hacía por mero hobbie algunas historias de ficción— lo seductores que pueden ser esas criaturas. Eran historias donde los hematófagos le daban besos venenosos a sus víctimas, manipulándolos con eso, haciendo a su presa adicta a ellos y que estuviese a su merced antes de que bebieran de ellos. Debería investigar un poco, aunque era difícil juzgar entre la información veraz y la ficción dado a que quizá era él de los pocos que lograba ver que tales criaturas sí eran reales.

El beso había sido... raro. Casi podía sentir el hormigueo de nuevo, algo que no le agradaba. No es que haya sido una sensación desagradable, sólo que odiaba sentirse vulnerable por recordar el sabor dulce de los labios del hombre de las vendas.

Tal vez no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que ese vampiro sin nombre lo sedujo con sus labios para cazarlo y beber hasta lo último de su alma, pues de alguna forma quería repetirlo pese a que fue fugaz, de parte de un desconocido y que le llevo a un estado de estupor. ¿Entonces sí cayó en sus garras?

No, no iba a permitirse ser cazado por él.

Paseando los ojos por el lugar, miró qué podría ser útil para él, puesto a que debía huir de ese sitio antes de que ese tal Levi le hiciera algo.

— ¿Y no me va a decir por qué me salvó?—siguió la conversación, insistente por entender.

De nuevo silencio por un par de segundos. El hombre de cabellos oscuros se giró poco después de coger de nueva cuenta la jarrade agua. Se acercó a la alacena.

— Ni yo mismo lo sé. Quizá fue mera lástima —el vampiro ya con un nombre, si es que ese de verdad era su nombre, respondió—. Sólo sé que simplemente me dio la gana.

El tal Levi abrió el gabinete para alcanzar uno de los vasos de vidrio. Esta era su oportunidad, Eren en un movimiento rápido cogió el _cutter_ que había dejado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Por supuesto que no contó con que Levi fuese más rápido. Aquel hombre tenía una fuerza tremenda, pues paró el impacto con un manotazo, soltó la jarra que se estrelló en el suelo y lo giró torciéndole fuertemente el brazo, arrancándole un alarido de dolor. Le hizo colocarse de rodillas.

— Ten cuidado, mocoso. ¿O es que tienes intenciones de manchar mi piso? Pues a mí no me agrada la idea —Levi le soltó con brusquedad—. Y ya te lo dije; no te traje para matarte. Ahora quédate tranquilo y toma asiento de nuevo. Supongo que viniste a algo, así que descansa. En un rato partiremos.

— ¿A dónde? —cuestionó jadeante por el momento agitado que acababa de tener.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? A que nos digas qué carajos quieres. A menos que sólo seas un maldito loco que sólo viene a Dunkelheit a joderte a ti mismo.

No sabía si sentirse aliviado ahora.

Más bien, no se sentiría aliviado hasta alejarse de ese hombre, lo que sería una tarea difícil. Eren había terminado por aceptar el ofrecimiento del vampiro. Y sí, era agua corriente. No fue envenenado, ni drogado. Ahora estaba sentado en un sofá color ébano, miró un poco más atento la sala de ese departamento; era bastante sencilla, con muebles bastante _vintage_ , daba cierto aire de antigüedad como sucedía con la indumentaria de los del bar que había visitado.

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para pensar en que Levi era un tipo bastante raro. Era alguien intimidante, no podía negar ese hecho. Sí llegó a asustarse con sus amenazas sólo que al mismo tiempo su orgullo es tan fuerte que aún con eso decidió ir hasta esa ciudad subacuática después de que aquel hombre le amenazara con arrancarle el brazo, y estaba ya seguro de que era capaz de hacerlo si así lo quería. Sin embargo ahora veía a ese mismo hombre recoger el vidrio del suelo por la jarra que se había reventado luego de que él se abalanzara hacia él en el vano intento de atacarlo y huir, se notaba minucioso ante esa tarea, como si se hubiese olvidado del incidente anterior.

Jaeger no estaba convencido a bajar la guardia, se sentía envuelto por necesidad; un impulso de saciar toda curiosidad que se aglomeraba desde que había entrado a Dunkelheit la primera vez.

Pues Eren necesitaba entender esa ciudad.

¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Levi? ¿Por qué besar a un desconocido?

— ¿Su novia se enterará de ese beso? ¿No se va a enojar? —Eren rompió el silencio, que en verdad le incomodaba un poco.

Levi no elevó la mirada, seguía recogiendo el vidrio con dedicación.

— No es de tu incumbencia. Y quizá luego me agradezcas; en el caso de que quisieras volver a Dunkelheit, ninguno de esa pandilla va a molestarte de nuevo —le explicó apático aquella criatura tan nueva para él. Le miró levantarse para desechar los fragmentos de lo que fue una jarra alguna vez.

De nuevo el silencio reinó en ese departamento, el azabache fregó el charco con parsimonia. Finalizada la tarea de nuevo trató de atraer la atención del castaño.

— Oye. Ya es hora.

Eren suspiró, se estremeció un poco y se maldijo a sí mismo por temer.

Odiaba esta situación, debería aprender a manejarla por el tipo de carrera que había escogido para dedicar su vida.

Sorpresivamente un dolor en su nuca lo invadió, dejándolo sin aire para sus pulmones por unos breves segundos. Su vista se nubló hasta quedar rodeado de tinieblas. No sabía qué le había hecho Levi, pero sólo sabía que dolía y que le costó respirar por unos segundos.

— ¡¿Q-qué mierda me hizo?! —gritó desorientado.

— Tomo precauciones, es todo. El dolor se irá en unos minutos —sintió la mano de Levi coger su antebrazo—. Camina.

Obedeció sin chistar. Estando sin poder ver no podía tomar riesgos.

.

Levi le hizo tomar asiento, tocó la fría superficie, era metal. El vampiro que le guió hasta ese lugar no había mentido pues el dolor en su nuca sí desapareció en minutos. Ojalá su ansiedad se hubiese ido también con aquello, pues en verdad a cada paso que daba temblaba, sentía que atravesaba algún abismo eterno que lo llevaría a la muerte. La única cosa que le guiaba en esa oscuridad a la que fue sumido era la mano de Levi en su antebrazo, la cual extrañamente no era un agarre tan brusco como el de antes.

El camino fue tormentoso para él, delirante, asfixiante. La impotencia le había provocado un nudo a su garganta y odiaba sentirse tan todos modos él sólo era un débil humano en ese pequeño mundo llamado Dunkelheit que posiblemente estaba lleno de monstruos, que a su vez parecían deidades quienes reinaban allí, controlando el funcionamiento de ese mundo y teniéndolo a su merced.

Fue difícil caminar a oscuras, subiendo escaleras y bajando otras.

— ¡Ah! —soltó un jadeo cuando en su nuca hubo una sensación como la de un pellizco, la vista volvió y estaba en una habitación de baja iluminación. Había un escritorio frente a él y miró que Levi ahora colocaba sobre este lo que parecía un dispositivo diminuto. ¿Eso era lo que estaba en su nuca?

Estuvo a punto de preguntar eso hasta que una puerta se abrió. Entraron dos hombres altos y una mujer. Uno de ellos tomó asiento en la silla del frente, detrás del escritorio. El otro hombre y mujer se colocaron a ambos lados del hombre.

— Eren Jaeger, ¿Eh? —empezó el que había tomado asiento.

Eren lo observó atento, notó como se quitaba un sombrero que revelaba un cabello color rubio, sus ojos eran azules los cuales parecían resplandecer un poco; era un vampiro también, pensó Eren. Sin embargo el rasgo que más captó su atención fue el brazo color dorado con el que había dejado su sombrero en el escritorio. Miró los engranajes de esa prótesis articulada girar, haciendo que el hombre pudiera mover sus dedos postizos.

— ¿Tienes alguna vaga idea de dónde te encuentras justo ahora?

Jaeger tragó saliva, el nudo en su garganta bajó hasta su estómago.

— No —replicó con sinceridad.

— ¿Sabes quién soy? —el rubio le lanzó otra pregunta.

— Ni idea —Eren se hizo el fuerte, evitando que su voz le temblara.

El brazo metálico de nuevo tintineó, moviéndose al compás de su portador. Miró los dedos golpear la mesa un par de veces, dejando que un ruido seco llenara el lugar. Eren vio al rubio sonreír de lado sutilmente, antes de volver a hablar.

— Bien, me presentaré entonces: soy Erwin Smith quién hasta los momentos está a cargo en este lugar. Y pues veo que ya conociste a Levi, él me habló un poco de ti, sobre tu reciente e inusual visita, ahora sobre tu extraño regreso —fue explicando Erwin con una voz calmada, de una manera pausada como si quisiera inspirar confianza. Sonaba amable y a su vez tan lleno de falsedad.

Eren sólo se encogió de hombros, sin saber bien qué hacer en esa situación.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? —preguntaba el rubio insistente, con esa sonrisa falsa adornando su rostro.

— No es por algo importante —se limitó a explicar Eren.

No, Eren no tenia la mas mínima intención de esconder algo. Ni siquiera tiene algo que ocultarle a lo que parecía ser una mafia, mas bien sus palabras eran producto de su nerviosismo en el medio de esa tormentosa tensión que caía sobre el cual cascada del Salto Ángel, esa misma que es palpable en aire que respiraba. Si, estaba nervioso y por eso contesto eso.

A Erwin no le pareció gustar mucho la respuesta, su expresión cambiaba a una llena de inconformidad, torciendo el gesto en una sonrisa llena de ironía, mientras que sus ojos conservaban frialdad muy dentro del color celeste.

Jaeger se estremecía de nueva cuenta por notar el cambio de ambiente a uno mucho mas tenso.

— ¿Por qué? —hizo una pausa, llevándose la mano metálica a su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo— ¿Por qué piensas que no es importante? Pues juzgando la información que tenemos sobre ti vienes de muy lejos. ¿De verdad esperas que creamos que vienes desde lejos por algo que _no tiene importancia_?

Eren quería responder, en verdad quería, mas no sabia si le creerían o no el hecho de ir hasta allí, a un lugar que tanto contraste hacia con respecto a su sitio de origen; a una ciudad donde residían personas que habían cometido crímenes en la superficie, y donde tal parece que encierran criaturas como aquellos vampiros —si es que no pueden salir de allí por voluntad propia—. Habría contestado si su cerebro estuviese más calmado, no obstante lo que ocurrió fue ver un movimiento de manos de parte de Erwin, luego en un segundo ya había caído al suelo de golpe y sintió algo salir de su boca acompañado de un fuerte dolor en la mitad de su cara.

¿Qué era…? Se preguntaba, tratando de enfocar la vista a lo que salió de su boca. Ah, ¿era su diente?

Lo era, el sabor metálico en su boca lo comprobaba.

No se había girado a mirar quien lo había golpeado tumbando uno de sus dientes, pues al haberlo intentado recibió en seguida lo que reconoció como un rodillazo en su estomago. Lo dejo sin aire y le hizo escupir sangre, estuvo a punto de vomitar por eso. Después de un tercer golpe ya podía identificar quien —o quienes— lo habían dejado en el estado actual.

Los vampiros no sólo eran fuertes, sino muy rápidos también. Nunca notó el momento en el que la mujer se salió de su puesto para ir hasta él y golpearlo en una tercera vez, pues supuso que los primeros dos golpes habían sido de Levi, quién lo estaba viendo con esa mirada gélida e inexpresiva.

La mujer que le aplastaba su cabeza con un tacón, rompiendo parte de su piel dolorosamente rió.

— ¿Me compartirás un poco de tu sangre? —su sonrisa y su voz le heló la sangre—. Sólo será un poco. Lo prometo —rió.

— Esp- ¡Aah! —el dolor le hizo detener sus palabras. Levi pisaba con fuerza en su hombro, ese que había quedado lastimado del día anterior.

— No te distraigas, te hicieron una pregunta —declaró el azabache, severo.

— ¡Y-ya basta! ¡Fue una apuesta! —declaró apresurado Eren. No había nada que ocultar, estaba un poco asustado, indignado y frustrado por estar a la merced de esos que lo amedrentaban y violentaban físicamente. Levi en ese momento aflojó el contacto, dejando de pisotearlo por lo que el dolor cesó — Era una maldita apuesta porque perdí en un juego de cartas, no soy un espía. Sólo tenía que ir a ese bar y tomar una foto de mierda que demostrara que es real —su respiración era acelerada, y aunque tenía miedo, estaba molesto. Le gustaría ser más fuerte en estos momentos, defenderse y quizás darle una paliza a esos abusadores— ¿S-se creen muy valientes entonces? ¿Golpeando a un humano? ¿Piensan que por ser unos monstruos pueden reprimirnos como les plazca? Son unas mierdas… —dijo ya un poco más débil, un par de lágrimas brotando de sus ojos a causa de la ira.

El rostro de Erwin había cambiado, primero a sorpresa y después volvió a la expresión de antes; confiado, sonriéndole con ironía, como si disfrutara de verle allí en el suelo y en desventaja, brotándole la sangre por la boda.

— ¿Reprimir? —dijo Erwin—. Creo que ya con eso es suficiente. Me hiciste saber en que de verdad no sabes nada. Lamento mucho el malentendido.

Notaba entonces como el rubio jefe le iba haciendo señas a Levi; era uno de sus subordinados, podía estar seguro porque siendo así de fuerte, el tal Levi obedece las órdenes.

— Eres libre de irte, Eren Jaeger. Sólo déjame dejar en claro las cosas. Nuestro clan no está oprimiendo a nadie, te lo puedo asegurar. Quizás leyendo un poco de historia puedas entenderlo. Puedes tomar las fotografías que quieras, no nos afectará en lo absoluto —le dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros y levantándose ahora de su asiento, dispuesto a retirarse.

Eren sintió el aire y su alma volver a su cuerpo. Era libre de irse. Luego de recuperar sus cosas tomaría la maldita foto y se largaría de allí. Al momento de querer levantarse, dejó salir un grito potente para cuando sintió un par de objetos filosos clavárseles. Eren se dio cuenta de cómo la única mujer presente le había mordido el antebrazo izquierdo. Dolía mucho, le quemaba, le ardía y tantas emociones y sensaciones juntas lo marearon y le provocaron vértigo.

— Cuatro ojos de mierda, ¿Qué crees que haces? —escuchó la voz de Levi enojado, y como este lo halaba del brazo para separarlo de aquella mujer.

— ¡Sólo unas gotas! —miró que la mujer de las gafas usaba un pequeño tubito para recoger la sangre que le empezaba a gotear de la nueva herida de su antebrazo.

Lo siguiente fue Levi abalanzándose a su brazo y succionando de la herida casi con desesperación. El vértigo se hizo de su ser y todo fue oscureciéndose.

¿Entonces eso acababa así?

¿Al final sí estaba siendo casado?

.

— Cagona de mierda. ¿Querías convertirlo o algo así? —preguntaba Levi, mirando furioso a su compañera, quién portaba un semblante que representaba todo lo contrario al semblante actual de Levi.

— Vamos, no pasó nada. Sólo quería una pequeña muestra de sangre, igual no le pasó nada. Bebiste lo necesario para evitar que se convirtiera. ¿No te gustó su sangre? —dijo divertida, guiñándole el ojo.

— Tch, maldita cínica.

— Apuesto a que al saborearla te pareció dulce —se rió ella—. No me convence demasiado ese "porque me dio la gana".

— Piensa en lo que te dé la puta gana —contestó ahora Levi, sin que su humor haya mejorado.

Desde que se encontró con Eren notificó que el humano de la superficie había vuelto, por lo tanto había sido monitoreado todo aquél rato. Esa era la razón por la cual Hanji Zoe —la odiosa cuatro ojos— sabía de la conversación que tuvo con Jaeger.

En verdad fue sincero cuando dijo que ni él mismo sabe porque lo ayudó, si Eren se hubiese tratado de alguna clase de espía —cosa que no era— que frustrara todos los planes, era conveniente dejarlo a su suerte. Aunque claro está que Levi sabía que algún espía del gobierno no sería tan desprevenido. Sería una verdadera estupidez enviar a alguien tan poco preparado como ese muchacho.

— Ah, Levi. Creo que esto te gustará —dijo Hanji mirando la pantalla— ¿Habrá manera de que traigamos a Eren Jaeger de vuelta?

…Continuará…

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Utopía_**

 **N/A:** Watashi ga kitta o.o Ok ya, sé que fue demasiado tiempo y lo lamento ;3; creo que ya es hora de que me ponga seria y empiece a ir avanzando mis fics, porque tengo ganas de escribir varios nuevos asdfjk /3 en verdad lamento hacerles pasar por esto ;v;

En fin, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura :'3

Una referencia en este escrito es que mencioné "El Salto Ángel", que no es ficticio como Dunkelheit, es el salto de agua más alto del mundo, ubicado en Venezuela.

¿Qué creen? Inscribí este fic a un concurso de fanfics y me asombra muchísimo que haya pasado la primera ronda :000 I mean, apenas he estado introduciendo a la trama ;v; así que… wow

Que por cierto, la linda Soul me regaló un dibujo chibi del Levi bartender de esta historia, no sé cómo mostrárselos :c porque FF no me deja subir imágenes, creo que lo subiré a mi Twitter y Tumblr. Pueden encontrarme como Vientoyhielo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
